The hidden past of Jules Callaghan
by AshLiz
Summary: Jules Callaghan is not who everyone thinks she is not only is she Kimberly Hart famous gymnast and designer but she was a power ranger now shes pulled back into her old life when a reunion of the original rangers is being held.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So I always loved Jules on Flashpoint and when I saw she was on power rangers I just had to do an xover! I know a lot of the details may not be exact but they are the way I intended them to be. I hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review

Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint or Power Rangers Nor do I claim to own them.

* * *

><p>It was like every other Monday freakin Morning. I woke up got dressed, got to work, changed again, worked out, than went to our daily briefing. Except this morning our briefing was interrupted.<p>

KNOCK KNOCK

"Oh for the love of…. Come in Winnie." Sarge said right in the middle of explaining this weeks shifts.

"Umm well there is an important phone call."

"For who?"

"Jules."

"Ok Jules you are dismissed go take the call."

I went to answer the phone. Ok that's weird nobody would be calling me here.

"Callaghan" I say answering the phone.

"What? I thought this was Kimberly, um can I speak to Kimberly Hart please?" the guy on the other line asked.

"Jason?"

"Pinky! Its so good to hear you! Why did you answer like that? Where are you?" Jason asked.

"Hey Jase. I assumed it was my agent calling so I said their name Callaghan? And umm I'm in Morocco at a show." I say trying to cover my tracks. I can't have any of my old friends asking about me. I'm glad Winnie saved me and knew I was Kimberly.

"Oh cool! So I only have a few minutes before I teach my next class but I was calling to tell you that there will be a reunion this week with all the gang. I really want you to be there Kim! Please lil sis!" Jason practically begs.

"Ok, ok I will see if I can get some time off. Can you email me the details later?"

"Sure thing lil sis!"

"Later Jase."

And with that I hang up. Great just what I needed. More stress. I was finally getting back to normal after getting shot at by that sniper but nooooo the universe couldn't leave well enough alone.

"uhhh!" I say to no one inparticular while walking into the gym.

"Whats up Jules?" Ed asks me.

"Everything!"

"Who called?" Greg asks me.

"The past! They couldn't leave well enough alone. Stupid people. Stupid reunion!" I say while hitting the crap out of the punching bag.

"Wooo there Jules what did the bag ever do to you?" Spike asked.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. Calling me asking me. Stupid!" I say giving the bag one last hit before relaxing and turning around to look at my team. They were giving me weird looks. Everyone except for Sarge looked confused.

"Uhh well I guess I should explain to everyone what is going on."

"that would be a good idea." Sam says always the smart ass.

"Well can we do it over lunch? I'm starved!" Spike says.

"Sure." I say not really looking forward to this.

"Jules you don't have to do this you know." Greg says.

"No, I should do this I have kept it long enough from you guys."

AT LUNCH

"Ok, well I kinda have a lot to say so I just need you all to shut up and let me speak than you can ask any questions with in reason that you want." I say with my 'just try and argue' voice.

"So this all started back in high school everyone thought I had a really good life. But I didn't I had a really bad home life and when I got the opportunity to get out and go train for the pan globals I jumped at the opportunity. Yes I was a little reserved since I had such a good group of friends who were like a family to me and a boyfriend who I loved so so much but I had to get out for my own sanity. I trained night and day for the pan globals."

"Wait what are the pan globals?" Sam asked.

"The pan globals are a gymnastics competition. Anyway back to the story I was competing so hard that some times I forgot to call them and try and stay connected with my old friends but it was really hard. Eventually the pan globals came around and all the hard work paid off; I won gold on vault and beam, silver on floor, and bronze on uneven bars. It was amazing! I was like the Cinderella story of gymnastics. I had never been in a national competition and to do so well everything was looking up except for one thing I was missing my prince charming. I booked a flight to Angel Grove. I wanted to surprise Tommy so I flew out and stayed at my best friend Aisha's house. That was one of the best weeks of my life, I hung out with friends and Tommy. It all ended when I had to go train for the Olympics. I only had a year to train. I know that sounds like a lot but in gymnastics that's not a lot of time.

"I trained night and day and for a while I forgot all about Angel Grove. I was completely into my gymnastics. I would occasionally go out to parties with my team mates but we were all so focused we never had the time. I lived, breathed, and ate gymnastics until I met David. He made me feel special again that I wasn't just another gymnast. I ended up falling head over heels for him. It was amazing. The month after my 19th birthday the Olympic games started up. I ended up winning gold on beam, gold on vault, silver on floor and bars! It was amazing. I felt so accomplished and I had David by my side. We went out and celebrated and we started dating after that and than I sent Tommy a letter breaking up with him. It was a nasty letter. I regretted it the moment I sent it but I had to move on.

"David and I dated and ended up getting married before I even turned 20. I ended up enrolling in the University of Miami a little while after I turned 20. I studied fashion design and business. At 24 I graduated with flying colors and I had yet to go back to Angel Grove. I didn't talk to anyone from their except for Jason and Trini and they wen't even in Angel Grove. I started designing my own fashion line. It hit the stores and sky rocketed after that. At 25 I was an olypic gold medalist and a famous fashion designer. I even modeled a little bit. David and I moved to New York so I could open a store with all of my designs in it. It was so popular!

"Right after my 26th birthday I found out I was pregnant and David and I were ecstatic! I ended up giving birth to a beautiful baby girl named Rebecca. I started staying home and working from home a lot more until my designs were finished. Then I had to start flying all over the world to promote my new line. One night while in Paris I got a call saying there had been a carcrash and David was dead. I flew in as fast as I could. I didn't even get to say goodbye. I was devastated. Rebecca was still to little to understand what was going on. At the age of 30 I had accomplished so much in my life but I had lost so much to. The paparazzi was always hounding me and I had to get out so I moved Rebecca and I to here in Canada. I joined the police force and here I am now. Rebecca is 7 now." I say concluding my story.

I waited for the fireworks to start to see who would yell first but they all had the same dazzed look on their face. If it wasn't such a serious story I would have started laughing.

Sarge had his hand on my shoulder. He and Winnie were the only ones who knew the story. I had to make sure I could always get time off.

"So do you still like design?" Ed asked. I gave him a confused look and said; "Yea I have a new line coming out next week and I just launched my leotard collection last month. Why?"

"Well you said you were Kimberly Hart and you are Sophie's favorite designer. She would die if you came out with another line and it would also bankrupt me." Ed said laughing.

"Well I am glad I have some fans."

"So what did that story have to do with the call you got this morning?"

"Well there is going to be a reunion next weekend and I was invited."

"Why is that a bad thing?" Sam asked.

"I havn't seen any of them since I was 17. People change over the years. I am certaintly not the same little Kimmie they knew. I only ever talk to Jason and Trini. They don't know I have a daughter or that I was even married. I doubt they know anything about my life. Not one of them knows about me being a sniper and I want to keep it that way."

"Wait did you say the reunion is next weekend? Well you already put in for 2 weeks off to go to your fashion show in LA and to spend time with Becca so you can go to the reunion that way." Sarge said. Damn him.

"Well umm-uhh" I say trying to think of something to say.

"No objections great than its settled." Sarge said giving me his patented I'm the boss deal with it.

"Aww our little Jules is going to grow up and visit her little friends. What were you like in high school?" Wordy said, always the one to make a joke.

"Well I was a cheerleader and a gymnast so my life was busy."

"Uh-hu whatever you have a dirty little secret and we will figure it out." Spike said catching onto whatever Wordy picked up. Great I don't need them to know I was a ranger.

I try changing the subject. "So um do you guys want to meet Rebecca?"

I got a unanimous vote of yes and hell yes.

The team came over for dinner and met Becca. She was ecstatic to meet them since I talk about them all the time. By the end of the night they were all wrapped around her little finger.

At the end of the week I was packed and ready. I had my private plan fly us to LA. The guys met us at the airport to say goodbye and wished us a good flight reminding me to call them as soon as I got there.

The flight went smoothly . Rebecca got a chance to talk and hang out. We have a very open relationship. She knows everything even about me being a ranger. She always asks about her dad-David- and I am always honeset. I tell her I will always love him and he will always be her dad no matter what. I still wear my wedding ring outside of the SRU always have and probably always will.

We land in LA and head to the hotel. My best friend/ Assistant-Jennifer- meets us there.

"Aunty Jenny!" Rebecca says running over to her.

"Hey squirt how was the flight?"

"It was so fun I saw the buildings from the sky!"

"Well I am so glad. Now I have to go talk to your mommy how about we go up to the room so you can watch some tv ok?"

"Ok" Becca says happily.

" So whats up Jen?"

"Well your schedule is booked tight."

"Uhh ok lets hear it."

"Tonight you have dinner with the heads of the show they want you to explain how you want it to go. Tomorrow at noon you have to do the interview with People magazine about the new summer collection and the leotards. You have a charity event to help raise money for the gymnastics for needy. Tomorrow night is the show so you need to be there at 7 to put the finishing touches on whatever needs to be done. Sunday you have free to hang out with Rebecca. Monday you are helping teach a class. Than off to your reuion!"

"Uhh do I have to go to the reunion?"

"Yes! I will drag you there kicking and screaming if I have to!"

"Fine!"

"good one last thing Becca will stay with her cool Aunty Jenny during the reunion. I will take her to practice her gymnastics and will show her around the city."

"Fine lets get this over with!"

TUESDAY MORNING

"Mommy…..Mommy….MOMMY! Wake up you have to get going."

"hmmm 5 more minutes!"

"No now Mommy or Ima get aunty jenny to come get you. Remember last time!'

I jump out of bed of course I remember last time Jenny dumped a bucked of ice onto me. Not ice water she dumped just plain old frozen ice on me!

"Ok,Ok I'm up."

"Yay! Can you make me breakfeast mommy?"

"Of course Princess." I say while picking her up and swinging her around.

She may be 7 but she is so small just like I have always been.

I make her breakfeast than Jenny, Rebecca and I pile into Jenny's small little hybrid and we are on our way to Angel Grove. I didn't bring my car so Jenny volunteered to drive. I think it was just a ploy to make sure I actually get there.

I check into the hotel and say my goodbyes to Jenny and Becca who are headed to the beach for the day before the head back up to LA.

I walk up to my hotel room and unpack. I text Jason saying I made it and am at the hotel he texts back saying to meet him at the old youth center at 8pm.

Its 6 now so I have 2 hours to get ready and be there.

I pick out my outfit first the most important part. I choose a pair of pale pink 4 inch pumps, a pair of black skinny jeans with pink stitching off my winter line, and a pale pink one shoulder top that matches the shoes. I pair it with a gold and pink beaded long necklace, a couple of gold bangles, and of course my ring that I don't go anywhere with out.

I call a taxi and head to the youth center. I get there at 8:10 only ten minutes late.

I walk in and notice the usual hustle and bustle is all gone and notice that only former rangers are there. All heads turn to me. I manage a weak smile and a small wave before Trini comes over running at me to give me a hug.

"Kim! I missed you so much! How are you?"

"I'm good Trini." I say and we walk over to the others.

"Hey lil sis!" Jason says giving me a hug.

Everyone greets me. They are surprisingly more open than I thought they would be. Only Adam and Kat seem standoffish. I notice that Tommy isn't here yet but that's not suprising since he is always late.

We are all making small talk when Tommy comes in. Everyone greets him and I just smile at him.

We don't really have much to say and its getting late so we all decide to meet at the park tomorrow at noon to talk about what has become of all of us.

I make it back to my hotel and collapse on the bed. I am exhausted mentally and physically. At least I will be able to sleep in a little.

I wake up the next morning. I was really nervous about the picnic so I didn't get a chance to really sleep in. I called Rebecca and talked to her for an hour. Once she starts talking she never stops. I love her though so its ok. I quickly change into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a hot pink tank top under a black crop top that goes off the shoulder with the word dreamer written on it. I throw on my black and grey coach sneakers and head out the door to grab some breakfeast. I once again have to call a taxi and head to the park. Once again I run a good ten minutes late and I am greedted much warmer than I was yesterday.

We all sit around in a circle and begin sharring what we have been up to.

"Well Trini and I got married and we run a dojo together." Jason said. Everyone seemed surprised that they would get married.

"I teach dance classes in New York and Billy and I are getting married next year!" Kat said. I almost chocked. Billy and Kat? Where the hell did that come from.

Everyone continues to talk. Aisha moved to Arizona and is a nurse. Zach is on dancing with the stars. Rocky and Adam teach karate classes in Sacramento. What really surprised me though was Tommy.

"Well I um teach science at Reef side high school. I got a doctorate in paleontology."

I sat there shocked for a good minute before I noticed everyone was looking at me.

"So Kim what have you done with your life?" Aisha asked.

"Um after the Olympics I went to college and got a design degree. I have a couple of fashion lines out. My summer collection will be coming out soon." I tried to be vague but make sure they wouldn't have any questions but of course Tommy had to go and ask.

"What happened to your oh so amazing boyfriend?" Tommy asked bitterness evident in his voice.

"Umm we ended up getting married." I say showing my left hand.

"Girl you didn't tell us! When do we get to meet him?"

"We wanted the paparazzi to stay out of it. And umm you can't meet him."

"Why because he doesn't exist!" Kat sneered.

Trini and Jason looked at me with sympathetic expressions.

"Come on guys leave her alone." Jason said.

"No, no its ok. David died a couple of years ago. He was in a car crash."

Kat looked shocked and she apologized right away.

"There was one good thing to come out of it. I have a beautiful daughter named Rebecca."

I show everyone some pictures. They thought she was adorable. Tommy looks like he is ready to punch something. Oh well. I moved on with my life maybe he should to.

We spent the rest of the day laughing and talking about all the good times we had in high school.

I get a call half way through the day.

"Well hello there stranger."

"Hi Sam."

"So how is your reunion. Please tell me I will not have to come bail your ass out of jail for killing someone."

"Hahaha no Sam you won't I promise I won't do anything that will make you drag your ass all the way out here." I say laughing the whole time.

"Oh wait everyone wants to say hi I'm putting you on speaker."

"Hi Jules!" I hear everyone yell.

"Hi guys! So tell me hows everything going. Please tell me that since I left you havn't let the city go down in flames." I say laughing I notice at that comment everyone turns to look at me. I don't care though I guess there really is no such thing as privacy.

"Nope! I havn't I even made sure no one touched your locker room!" Spike said evidently proud of the fact that he guarded my locker room with his life. What when you're the only girl its nice to have your own locker room.

"Hey Callaghan I thought you were suppose to be on vacation not talking to these bozos!" I hear Ed yell in the background.

"hahaha You know me Ed all work and no play. So what are you guys doing that you had to call in the middle of my perfectly good day?"

"We were doing training and we realized how much we miss you!"

"Oh really and what brought on all of these strong emotions for me?" I ask. I notice out of the corner of my eye Tommy is clenching his fists. Everyone is just staring at me.

"I had them carry the lightest person on the team through an entire building. Turns out when the lightest person is 50 lbs bigger than you are Jules they have trouble."

"Did you try explaining to them that I have to carry Sam all the time since he is the closest to me and I have no problem!"

"Hey Jules says shes stronger than you guys and to stop your complaining or she will come back and kick all your guys' butts!" He yells while still holding the phone to his face. I pull the phone away from my face while he yells.

"Get back to work!"

"Hey Sarge I got to go I will talk to you later. Make sure they are wipped into shape by the time I get back."

"Of course bye Jules!"

"Bye Jules!" I hear them all yell.

"Bye guys!" I say laughing and hang up.


	2. Chapter 2

I hang up my phone and turn around the entire group is starring at me.

"What? Did I grow a third eye?" Ok so since high school I grew a bit of an attitude whatever its ok.

They all turn around and pretend to be busy. We end up chatting about old times.

"So what are the plans for the weekend?" I ask. Im so used to being on a tight schedule I forget sometimes not everyone's life is ruled by meetings and emergencies.

"Well I was thinking we could all go airsofting! Ernie put in an arisoft room in the youth center why I don't know but its really cool!" Jason says. All the guys immediately agree.

"Of course you guys want to go your all about shooting guns and blowing stuff up but what about us?" Aisha says.

"Girls play to its so much fun! It's like fighting fake good and bad guys! Come on girls it wouldn't be the same with out you there you will enjoy it I promise." Jason says.

Hahaha I knew I would enjoy it. I would probably kick all their asses and they would never realize it was me. This could be so much fun so I decide to add my two cents into the conversation: "Come on girls it will be fun! Just like our old power rangers days!"

I guess the girls think if I'm doing it than they should to so we all pack up our picnic stuff and pile into the cars. I end up riding with Jason, Trini, and Aisha.

"So Kim whats Rebecca like?" Aisha asks.

"She is absolutely the most talkative girl I have ever met. She can talk about a 100 words per minute. She loves gymnastics as much as I do. Shes my everything. I don't know what I would do with out her. She loves going to all my fashion shows with me."

"She sounds adorable." Aisha and Trini say.

"So how is the dojo coming along?" I ask Trini and Jason.

"It's going so well, we have about 20 students who have been with us since the beginning and more and more keep coming each day. Once we reach 200 students we were thinking about adding on to the place. Maybe open up a juice bar too and have a work out room." Trini says.

"Wow sounds like you guys are really serious about all of this congratulations."

And with that we pull up into Ernie's youth center.

We walk in and head to the back where the arisoft room is.

"Hi! Have any of you played arisoft before?" Josh the ref for the game asked.

Jason, Tommy, Billy, Zach, Adam, Rocky, and Kat all raised their hands. I was being honest I have never played airsoft before but I have done the real deal but hey it will give me and advantage.

Josh listed off the rules and what not and than told us to come pick our weapons. The boys immediately rush over to pick which one they want. They look like kids in a candy store. All the girls hung back. I already knew exactly which weapon I wanted I saw it when I walked in to the place.

"Ok ladies your turn to pick."

I step up and point to the sniper riffle.

"Are you sure you don't want something smaller?" Josh asked.

"Yea Kim you know those things are really hard to use why don't you use something simpler." Jason said.

"Umm no I still want the sniper please." I say giving him an eat shit and die smile.

We get out there and start walking around the girls all look really confused so I told them to just follow me while the boys run off and try to get us. I set them up in a castle and I climb to the roof of the castle where I won't be seen.

I catch a glimpse of color out of the corner of my scope and fire the first shot. I nail Adam strait in the head the ref calling him dead so he heads to the benches-the first one out of the game.

I spy Rocky and Jason but I figured I would let them get closer before picking them off. I turn a little to the right and see Tommy and Kat in one of the fake building's windows. I take the shot hitting her square in the chest and Tommy in the stomach. Next I pick off Rocky and Jason.

I decide to let the girls finish the rest off. Zach and Billy take out Aisha and Trini and the boys have no idea where I am at.

I spot Billy off to the side crouched behind a barrel and hit him in the back. Zach looks around trying to pin point my location so I shoot off a couple of rounds to see if he can find me. He doesn't so I just hit him in the leg so the game can be over.

"Wait Zach your finally killed? That means one of us knows how to shoot. Who isn't here." Rocky says. They all look around and I open the door: "Surprise!" I say everyone looks at me in shock.

"Wha-How did you get all of us?" Kat asked.

"Easy I pointed and shot and than your dead isn't that how it works?" I ask Kat who just kinda stands there I wonder what her problem is.

"So whos up for some food!" I say hoping to get the attention off of me.

"ME!" Rocky yelled I guess he hasn't lost his enthusiasm for eating.

We head back to the front of the youth center to get a bite to eat.

"So Kim tell us a little more about your fashion because Girl your outfit is rockin!" Aisha said.

"Well, I always have loved fashion and clothe since I was little and after the Olympics I decided to go to college and study fashion and business. I design a new line for each season. On the side I also design leotards, bags, and shoes but my real love is clothe."

'Wow, that's so cool Kim! I mean you always were the best dressed at our school." Trini said.

"Thanks Tri!

"So Aisha whats it like being a nurse?" I ask.

"Well, its really rewarding helping all of those people but at the same time it is really hectic always being on call.'

"Don't talk to me about hectic I have practice everyday for 6 hours when I am not shooting Dancing with the stars and when I am shooting we practice day and night because our partners have no idea how to dance!" Zach said. We all laugh because we know he enjoys it even if he is complaining.

"Billy what do you do now?" Tommy asks.

"I work for NASA on a vast majority of things." Meaning he does something super smart that would go right over our heads.

All of a sudden my phone starts blasting and everyone turns and looks at me. I look down and see its Sam calling again.

"Sorry I have to take this." I say and get up and head outside.

"Hey Jules!' Sam says when I answer.

(A/N: It will say J for Jules and S for Sam for the phone convo)

J: Hey Sam-I-Am whats up?

S:Nothing just patrolling right now. Missing you.

J:I miss you to Sammy. I especially missed you last night its really weird waking up to an empty bed with out you.

S:I know babe, I know I wish I could be there for you and Becky but you know it would look suspicious if I took vacation time the same time as you and we can't have everyone knowing yet.

J:I know. I just wish there weren't any rules about us.

S:I know I think I have a plan but we will discuss it when you get home. Anyway I just wanted to call and see how you were holding up?

J:I'm good we just played some airsoft.

S: Did you show them up?

J: But of course when have you known me to not go all out?

S: Of course hey I got to go I actually have to work. I love you baby. I will call Becca later and check on her.

J: Thanks I love you to! I'm so lucky to have you.

I hang up and head back inside.

'Who was that?" Tommy asks right away.

"Umm that was my business and maybe you should get your nose out of it." I say in a low whisper so no one else hears me.

"So Kim is there a special someone in your life?" Kat asks.

"Yes in fact there is I have a boyfriend waiting for me at home. Hopefully we will move on to the next stage soon. He practically lives at my house anyway." Everyone starts talking about their loved ones and what not and I was content to just sit back and listen and enjoy the company of friends and well Tommy.

Uhh Tommy. I know I was a complete bitch sending him the letter and I did apologize and I came back to Angel Grove to explain but he wouldn't hear of it. Then he decides its his life's mission to win me back. Uh hell no that is not the way you play the game. I moved on and maybe so should he. The way he talks about this Haley girl I would have thought they were together. I don't know people are odd. Whatever.

The next couple of days we spend just hanging out we would hit the gym in the mornings than spend the rest of the day at the park all catching up for lost time. We all still got a long, they all seemed to have forgiven me for the letter even Tommy was acting nicer.

On Thursday we all had to pack up and start leaving.

"This little reunion went by to fast!" Aisha exclaimed.

"I know! I'm gonna miss all of you!" I say actually meaning it.

"You better write and call and everything!" Trini says.

"Of course!" I say automatically. I was the first one to leave since my private jet was picking me up at Angel Grove airport. Becca and Jenny were already there waiting for me.

I say my goodbyes shed a few tears and take the cab to the airport.

"MOMMY!" Becca says as soon as I step out of the cab. She runs over to me and I pick her up and swing her around.

"I missed you so much princess."

"I missed you to mommy! Aunty Jenny and I got you a jacket though!" She says excitedly.

"Why thank you angel. Now you must tell me all about your little adventure with Jenny."

"Well we went to the beach and there was this-"

She just keeps talking and most mothers don't but I do pay attention to what she says and we have an animated conversation the entire way back to Canada and Jennifer sleeps in the bedroom. I guess Rebecca really did wear her out.

We land in Canada and we gather our bags before stepping off the plane. The first sight I see is Sam standing there with a bouqet of flowers.

"Sammy!" Becca yells running toward him.

"Hey there munchkin!"

"Well hey there did I ever tell you how much I love a man in uniform." I say to him noticing he is still in his uniform.

"Hey there gorgeous" He says kissing me while Becca says eww and gross. Jennifer's boyfriend was there to greet her to so she is over talking to him.

" I missed you Sam." I say honestly.

"I missed you to Jules. I'm so glad my two lovely ladies are home now. So how about some pizza and a movie night in?" Sam says

"YAY!" Becca yells really loudly. I have no idea how that girl has so much energy.

Ok so when I spilled all my secrets to my SRU team I left out one tiny one. Sam knew all along about everything and Becca and him are actually really close and Sam and I have been dating for a while now. Whoops it must have just slipped my mind? Hahaha whatever I have my little family with me now so its ok.

We head back to my place and I just drop my luggage on the floor go over and collapse on to the couch. I hear Sam in the kitchen putting the pizza onto plates and Becca finds a dvd to watch.

Sam passes plates around and than he sits on the couch and I lay my head on his shoulder and Becca comes up and cuddles up into my side. We enjoy are pizza and movie night while cuddles up onto my couch. Turns out vacation makes you really tired and I fell asleep laying on Sam and with Becca wrapped up in my arms. I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>Ok I hope you enjoyed. Love it? Hate it? Review it! I would like 3 review for me to continue.<p>

Up Next: Hostage situation at a Deli in Candada and who is being held hostage? Non other than the original rangers who are on vacation once again! Will Jules reveal her true identity to the rangers? I don't know maybe she will maybe she won't maybe you won't find out it all depends on if you review or not...


	3. Chapter 3

6 Months Later

Angel Grove

Jason's POV

My wife kept nagging me to get in touch with Kimberly. As much as I love Kim she sure doesn't know how to keep in touch. She rarely ever checks her email its like she has no time on her hand. Oh well a bunch of us really wanted to meet up again. I was going to the Martial Arts seminar next month in Canada. Tommy was going to come and of course Zach. I convinced the others to come to they all were excited the only person I couldn't get a hold of was Kim. All of her numbers were out of order.

I tried emailing her a couple of weeks ago and have not heard a reply. At this point all I can do is wait and see what happens.

ONE WEEK LATER

Trini asked about Kim again at dinner and Aisha was asking Trini no body had heard from Kim we were all sort of worried not it has been 6 months since we heard from Kim. I decide to call her.

-I'm sorry the voicemail you are trying to reach is full please try again later.

That's weird. I am super worried now. I mean I have known Kim since kindergarten and she always checks her phone and email this is crazy. Man did something happen to her? I don't want to worry Trini but I need to tell her. Oh crap Trini's giving me that look she knows somethings up crap! Ok Jason cool down man just smile and tell her that shes pretty it works every time. Wooo close one. Man how am I going to break this to Trini.

Wait! Lightbulb! Kim is a famous fashion designer I can check the internet for her.

Ok Mr. Google lets see what you got.

Bingo! Last sighting of Kimberly is in Canada hey that's right around where I am going to be next month. It says she has a small clothe shop there to. We can stop by! Man I am the man!

Everyone thought it would be a good idea to come with Trini, Tommy, Zach, and I to Canada so we can surprise Kim. We thought if she isn't answering emails or calls than she must be super swamped with work meaning she will be totally stressed and in like need of a vacation. Power Rangers to the rescue!

SAME TIME FRAME

In Canada

Kim's POV

"Ok Jules your doing good remember we don't want you to push it to far, baby steps!"

I continued doing my physical therapy while that annoying woman yelled what she thought was encouragement but all I wanted to do was go over there and sock her. I see Ed out of the corner of my eye doing the same therapy with his therapist.

It was about 5 months ago right after I got back from the reunion when we got a hot call. I negotiated and eventually won the guy over convincing him to hand over the weapon at the same exact moment one of the hostages decided to play hero. The gun went off hitting me in the stomach and Ed in the arm. Luckily there were no casualties but over all it was a bad day. Apparently it was touch and go for a while there with me.

I'm just glad to be home back with my baby girl and of course Sam whenever he stays over.

'Ok Jules nice work for today. In about a week you should be able to be on active duty again full time but for now just light duty."

I head to the lockers shower and change to head out for the night. It's just gonna be Becca and I since Sam is working tonight.

"Hey Becca I'm home!" I yell while setting my keys down on the table.

"Mommy!" Becca yells running to give me a hug.

"Mommy Mommy guess what!"

"What baby?"

"I got straight A's!"

"Oh sweetie that's so good. I'm so proud of you! Do you know what this means? You get to pick whats for dinner tonight!"

"Really? Yay! Can we have a veg fest?"

"Sure sweetie sounds good why don't you go get dressed and we can go shopping for everything we will need!"

"Ok mommy."

Becca ran up the stairs to get dressed. Becca and I started the tradition that when she got good grades she would get to pick the meal. The very first time she had so many random choices that were like comfort food and I ended up calling it a veg fest. Normally it includes bagel bites, nachos, tater tots, chicken nuggets, and ice cream. I only allow her to veg like this on special occasions. We normally eat organic foods since its better for gymnastics.

We head to the store and pick up everything we need than head back home. I cook everything while Becca sits on the counter and tells me all about her friends.

"Hey mommy is your tummy better?" she asked referring to my bullet wound.

"Yea baby its feeling better."

"I'm glad. Sammy said hes going to come watch my gymnastics on Saturday is your tummy better to help coach me?"

"Of course sweetie I can always help you."

"good you're my favoritest coach ever!"

"Why thank you sweetie now go get the table set so we can eat"

"Okey dokey mommy!"

She skips off and sets the table. No matter the hours I work or the amount of time I spend traveling I always make time for my daughter. She means the world to me and I don't know what I would do with out her.

2 WEEKS LATER

I drop Becca off at school and head into work. Sam had stayed the night so he left early so it wouldn't arise suspicion. I got to work, changed, and headed to the work out room. We had team workouts today. Its my first week back on full active duty since I got shot. Ed is also back on duty. We all go through our exercises when we get a hot call. Theres a hostage situation at Portlyn's Café. That's my favorite place to get breakfeast! Anyway we gear up and head to the scene.

" Jules your taking lead on this one. I want you to get in there and try to diffuse this situation. Sam your alpha one, Ed your bravo. Spike find out everything you can on this Tyler Willis character. Wordy I want you to go in with Jules. I will talk to the daughter out here."

"On it boss"

"Got it Sarge"

"Ok"

Was all we said and we were on our way.

"I see a vent that goes over the main room we can get some eyes that way before we make a go." Wordy says and I agree. We take off and I of course being the smaller one scale through the vents and place the camera. I see 10 hostages and Tyler Willis. I climb back down to where Wordy is.

"There are 10 hostages I didn't get a clear view of any of them but none of them seem injured."

"What about Tyler?"

"From what I can get a feel of he is in distress. His emotions are all over the place. He seems to direct all his anger at one woman. They both wear wedding bands so maybe they are husband and wife?"

"Ok Spike can you pull up willis' file and see if he is married?" Wordy asks.

"He is married to a Maria Willis." Spike says over the coms.

"Jules did you see a way in?" Sarge asks.

"yea there is a back door leading directly into the main room where the hostages are. If we take the shields I can be blocked while trying to communicate with Tyler. There is also a bar providing plenty of coverage. I can get him to walk in front of the window if need be for Sam to take the shot."

"Ok do you think you can get to him Jules?"

"Yes Sir I believe I can."

"Ok Jules you have a go take Wordy with you. Sam and Ed have your backs from the roofs. I will see if I can pull some more info on the couple and I will be here to assist if you need it Jules."

"Thanks Sarge. Wordy we are going to be taking this nice and slow no pounding in any doors just yet."

Wordy and I head to the back door that leads to the main room. Its locked so I end up having to pick the lock. Wordy sets up the riot shield and I stand behind him we slowly open the door.

"Tyler Willis?" I yell

"Wh-What? Whos there?"

"Tyler my name is Jules Callaghan and I am with the strategic response unit. I'm just here to talk."

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK!"

"Ok, ok. But Tyler look at it this way no one in there is going to listen to you they are to scared. But guess what I will listen. I care about what you have to say. So how about you let me walk in so we can talk face to face?"

"O-ok but only you no one else!"

"Ok." I yell to him than I turn to look at Wordy. "I'm going in back me up but don't come all the way through the door. Sam, Ed hows it going?"

"I have the solution." I hear Sam and Ed both say.

Here goes nothing I thought to myself. I walk in with my hands up feigning surrender.

"Hi Tyler. Now we can talk face to face. Now do you want to tell me why you are holding all of these people hostage. I mean they can't all be your main target?"

I say while looking around. I turn and survey the room. I notice Trini, Aisha, Zach, Billy, Jason, Rocky, Adam, Tommy, and Kat were all there and another woman who I think is Tyler's wife and Tyler. Well this just keeps getting better and better I thought to myself while at the same time showing no emotion on my face.

"No! Nobody leaves until I say so!"

"Ok. Now can you tell me why you feel the need to hold everyone hostage?"

"Sh-She cheated on me! I mean I gave her my life I gave her my everything and she goes and stomps on my heart with not a care in the world how could she!"

"I know this must be hard Tyler but even if she did break your heart she doesn't deserve to die. No body deserves to die."

"_Jules I got something Tyler is very religious so you should be able to use that to your advantage." _I hear Sarge say over the coms.

"Tyler, if you take the life of Maria or any of these hostages is like playing god and isn't that a sin? You wouldn't want to commit a sin now would you?"

"N-no but…but she committed one when she committed adultery!"

"Yes I understand that Tyler but that shouldn't be a reason to end a life. Why would you want to live with the guilt of taking a life for the rest of your life. Trust me on this one once you take one life you can never give it back and it sticks with you forever. You can never forget that moment- that split second- when you finally decide to pull the trigger and end a life. It's a burden you shouldn't have to bear. Come on Tyler hand over the gun to me and we can all walk away from this."

"I can't! I can't let her get away with this."

"Tyler, look at me, she wont be getting away with this you want to know why? She will have to live with the guilt of hurting you forever. She is already suffering just look at her. Ok? Can you just hand over the gun so we can all get out of here."

"Uh-um-uh I-I ok." He said while handing the gun over. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. Wordy came in and handcuffs Tyler.

"_Nice work Jules." _Sarge says over the coms.

I look over and see the former power rangers staring at me. Crap. I guess its time to face the music.

* * *

><p>That was my first negotiation scene so dont be to harsh lol.<p>

Read it.. Love it? Hate it? Review it! I would like 3 reviews before I update again.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I have gotten already.

Just as a reminder I do NOT own power rangers or flashpoint.


	4. Chapter 4

Uhhhh. I guess I will have to deal with them. Unless they are stupider than I thought and think Jules and Kim are two different people. Hmm maybe just maybe…. Oh well I gotta talk to Sarge he is calling me over.

"Great work today Jules."

"Thanks Boss."

"Whos up for some drink tonight?" Ed asks. Everyone agrees and than I see the ex-rangers all standing over there just staring at me.

"Hey Jules I think your fan club is waiting for you over there." Wordy jokes.

"Yea, yea I know I'll go just give me a minute. Anyone got a drink?"

"No hard liquor for you Jules it will probably go faster if your not drunk. Just go over and see what they want I mean they were your friends once right? They can't be to mad and if they are we got your 6." Ed said.

"Alright alright I'm going geez." I say while walking over to them.

While walking I took a minute to check out their body language. Tommy was absolutely furious Jason looked like he wanted to punch something, Trini and Aisha looked scared, Billy looked confused, Kat looked hesitant, and Adam was a mix, and Rocky looked hungry….big surprise there.

"Hey guys." I say.

"Hey Kim or is it Jules now." Tommy sneered.

"Actually its both. I will explain later because this is not the time or the place."

"Fine but we deserve an explanation." Jason said.

"Yea and you'll get one after you cool your jets. Now are you all staying at a hotel?' I ask.

"Yea but we could only get one room for some reason all the hotels are booked around here."

"That's probably because of the trial going on everybody wants a bit of the action. Anyway I have a couple of spare rooms at my house why don't y'all come stay with me?" I ask. Damn why did I open my mouth. Curse my nice genes.

They all agree and at the same time Jason and Tommy reach into their coat pockets and before I had time to react my entire SRU team was behind me yelling and pointing weapons. If it hadn't been so intense I would have started laughing. Everybody looked frightened but Jason and Tommy's face was out right comical. They both looked like they were going to shit their pants. Oh gosh.

"Hey cool it guys! They were just reaching for paper to right down my address."

"I told you we would be watching. You two better be careful and if I hear that any of you tries to hurt Jules I'll make you wish you were never born." Ed says. Yea he kinda took over the role of protective big brother.

"Thanks Eddy. Now you guys go on get out of here."

"Ok remember debrief in the morning. And keep your phone on you we are on call tonight. Team 3 is on patrol but we are on for the hot calls." Sarge says.

We all agree and go our separate ways. The ex-rangers and I make our way to the cars so I can lead them back to my place.

We pull up in front of my 3 story house. Its like a mini mansion but hey that's what happens when you are an Olympic medalist and a world famous fashion designer.

They all get out of the cars and look upon my house with awe. Then Becca comes running out.

"Mommy Mommy!" She yells before jumping into my arms.

"I saw you on tv mommy! Aunty Jenny said you got the bad boy! And I saw Sammy to! He was protecting you mommy! I saw it!"

"I know baby. I did get the bad guy and Sammy had my back the entire time from the roof. But I want you to meet some people ok. These are my friends from high school."

I make the introductions and than lead everybody into my house.

"Hey Jules I heard another car pull up that better be your hunk so we can have a double date tonight!" I hear Jennifer yell from the kitchen.

"Hey Jenny its some friends from high school!" I yell back and than Jenny comes out from the kitchen.

"No wonder because Sam just called me. He wanted me to remind you to take these and to not push it. Also he said he will stop by later."

Jenny passes me a bottle of pain pills and water.

"Thanks Jen. These are my friends from high school. Guys Jenny, Jenny guys"

"Nice to meet you. Well do you want me to take Becca out for dinner?"

"If she wants or she can stay here I was just going to make something to eat."

"I want to stay here with mommy." Becca says.

"Ouch way to hurt my feelings. Just kidding. I'm going to go ahead and check on the shop and then head home. Call me if you need anything and if your not feeling good again."

"Ok will do thanks Jen I'll call you tonight."

"Yea you better or I'll come over and kidnap you."

"Haha alright."

"Have fun!"

"Ok everyone why don't I show you around and you can get settled while I make dinner."

On the top floor I have about 5 guest rooms for when we have company so I let them take those. I head downstairs into the kitchen to get started making dinner.

I start taking what I need out of the cupboards and than hear little feet come padding into the kitchen.

"Mommy can I help you make dinner?"

"Sure princess come on we are gong to make black and white chicken chili, salad, and some bread how does that sound?"

"It sounds yummy!"

We start cooking while I turn the radio on mostly I have Becca grab things for me and we get talking.

"How was school?"

"It was really good! Mrs. Portman thinks I should try out for the school choir but I don't know I'm nervous."

"Why baby? You have a really good voice you should do it!"

"Really?"

"Really! You should do it!"

"Okey dokey! I will do it. Is Sammy coming over today?"

"He might sweetie."

"Good I like him. You should propose to him!"

"Aww honey that's not the way it works see I want Sam to propose to me not the other way around."

"Well than he should get off his butt and do it!"

"Haha I know sweetie I know. Now why don't you go set the table ok?"

"Ok mommy!"

"Jason you can come out now."

"Wh-What? How did you know I was there?"

"I heard the stairs creek and than I heard you breathing."

"yea but how did you know it was me and not like Rocky?"

"I am a gymnast I live on my feet I know the way you walk."

"Oh. So you need any help?"

"Yea could you get the bread out of the oven?"

"Sure."

And with that I finish dinner and set it on the table. I call everybody down stairs. Before we all go into the dinning room I pull everybody a side.

"Now you are all guests in my home, meaning my daughter will be at dinner with us so that means we do not talk about any of the heavy stuff until after she goes to bed do I make myself clear?" I say leaving no room for argument. They all agree and we head into the dinning room.

We all make small talk talking about the newest on tv. Aisha, Kat, Trini and I talk about the latest say yes to the dress and we all talk about big brother and what ever else is on tv. Even though I live in Canada I still watch a lot of the U.S. reality tv shows.

After dinner everyone helps with the dishes and I send Becca off to bed. I come back downstairs and find everybody sitting in the living room waiting for me.

"Kim I think its time you tell us the truth."

"Ok I think it would be easier if I just answered the questions you have. Who wants to start?"

"Why Kim? Why did you break up with me?" Holy crap is he foreal? I swear I answered this already.

"Like I told you before I met someone. He made me feel so loved and safe and I loved him with my entire heart."

"I thought you loved me?"

"No Tommy what we had was puppy love. I have had time to review it and if you took the time to look deeper you would have figured this out. We were in love with the thought of being in love. We both were to young to fully grasp the concept. We followed each other around it was unhealthy and I had to stop it. I honestly did not start anything with anyone until after I sent you the letter I remained faithful but I knew our relationship had to end." I tried to read Tommy's eyes. I saw hurt, sadness, anger, and maybe a little bit of understanding. I know it will take some time for him to truly understand but he needs to move on for gods sake!

"Ok we can understand that but how come you never told us anything that went on in your life? You cut us out first!" Aisha said. I understand at the reunion they were all trying to reminisce about old times I can see their true feelings and I am honestly not surprised at these reactions.

"At first I tried to keep in contact with all of you but all I got was angry letters. I know I went about the wrong way of breaking up with Tommy and I do sincerely apologize for that but in all honesty I thought I would remain friends with all of you then I realized something. I was living in a fairy tale land. We thought we were one big family but in truth you all knew nothing about me. When I told David my life story I realized something. I opened up to him in a way I never did with any of you. With him I could always be myself and I needed that. I needed somebody to understand me and understand what I went through my entire life."

"What are you talking about? You had a perfect life what is there for you to complain about!" Aisha asked.

"I had an awful life but none of you saw it! When I was with all of you I tried so hard to be someone I wasn't. I wanted you to see me as some fun, light hearted, easy going, perfect little girl when I was far from it!"

"What could have possibly been so bad in your life! You had money to spend on whatever clothe your heart desired! Your family loved you!"

"HA! My family loving me I don't think so! They loved what I could give them! Did you know I was poor? I had a deal with Ernie! I would spend my nights cleaning the youth center every single night! My mom from the time I woke up till the time I went to bed would yell, yell, and yell at me! I was constantly told what a disgrace I was to them. I once got an A- and my mom screamed for hours at me! She told me she was glad she had 2 children so that when I ended up being disowned she would have another child! My brother hated me he blamed me for my parents breaking up. I remember when we were little and my parents would start yelling right in front of me and I would take my brother and lock ourselves in my room and we would come back and they would be snuggled on the couch my brother took that as once I left their problems were gone!"

"Oh Kimberly why didn't you tell us?"

"And say what oh hey guys my mom tells me I'm not good enough come love and dote on me! Yea that would have gone over well. I learned that I had to grow a tough skin and did you ever wonder why I never ever cried? It was because since the time I was little when my parents would yell for hours at me I perfected the art of not crying I rarely cry because I used up enough tears to last a life time!"

"Kim." Trini starts.

"Oh no I do not want any of your sympathy! I got enough of that from adults growing up. Oh poor little Kimmie back down at the station oh look her parents yelled again and she thinks the worlds gonna end because of it! NO that is not how it goes."

"What do you mean at the station again?" Adam asked catching that slight slip.

"My family was poor. My dad worked but it barley covered the house and food. My mom didn't want to get off her lazy ass and work so I would steal clothe, food, and supplies. I only ever got caught a couple of times. Do you remember those weeks I would spend being homeschooled while I went on vacation with my uncle? Well during those times I was in jail."

"Holy shit! How did we not know this was going on!" Jason asked. He looked sort of pale. I guess some people cant handle this story.

"Well as I said before I mastered the art of disguise I made you see what I wanted you to see. I didn't really want any of you to know all of this because I didn't want you to see me as weak."

"Never kim we would never." Billy said. I always knew I could count on him.

"I'm still confused as to why you thought that meant you had to cut ties with us.' Trini said.

"At the time I believed that my family was right I was worthless and I caused people problems so I went to Florida hoping that you would stop talking to me but after a while my mind won and I stopped talking to all of you because I believed that I was hurting you and I was just a charity case to all of you.. I learned that at the time I was wrong. I got some help at a local office of psychology and it really helped. But I did realize our relationship was unhealthy we were all to connected and dependent on each other. The doctor also helped me realize not talking to you was my cry for help. I wanted you to finally ask me if I was alright. But no one ever did you guys all moved on with your lives and I realized to make myself whole again I had to move on to. I had to live my own life and figure out who I was."

"Oh Kimberly I wish I would have known all of this was happening." Aisha said.

"I really am sorry Kim." Jason said.

"I know but there is no need to be. I moved on from the past and I think if I hadn't I wouldn't have this amazing life I have now."

"Why did you change your name though?" Zach asked.

"Well after David died the paparazzi were always trying to swarm Becca and I. after a while I had enough of it and I moved us up here to Canada. I changed my name because for my job they can't have someone famous. I love my job even more than I loved being a power ranger."

"What exactly is your job?" Kat asked.

"I work for SRU which stand for strategic response unit. We handle negotiations and stuff and other times we are just like cops. But our main priority is to diffuse the situation first and than use guns. I am also a trained sniper. I spent some time in Iraq as a sniper for the army. I am a trained negotiator and also use my sniper training on this job."

"Wow! You were in Iraq that's awesome!" Rocky said.

"Umm not really. There was a war there unless you forgot."

"Right insert foot in mouth."

"I do have one question though what was that a little while ago that girl gave you when you got home?"

"Oh the pain pills? Well a little while after I got back from the reunion I was shot on the job and I still have some lingering pain."

"Oh my god are you ok!" Trini asks.

"Yea I'm fine its not like it was the first time."

"WHAT? You have been shot before?" Tommy asks looking concerned.

"Yea a couple of times its not big deal."

"Sexy! A woman with war wounds can we see?" Rocky asked.

"haha sure rocko just for you." I stand up and show them my stomach, my shoulder, the knife marks on my wrist.

"And those are the only ones you will see." I say giving Rocky a look.

"Was that a tattoo I see?" Aisha asked pointing at my hip.

"Yuppers. I have the SRU sign on my hip, David's name and the dates on my shoulder, a rose on my ankle, a tattoo on my lower back, and a Chinese calligraphy on my wrist meaning mother."

"Wow I never pegged you for a tattoo girl." Jason said.

"Yea well I don't know after I got my first one I just ended up loving them."

"Oh gosh I am exhausted!" adam said. I look around and notice everyone is yawning. I tell them all to get a good nights sleep. They all trudge upstairs.

I look at the clock and its only 10 so I'm not that tired. I hear a knock on the door and I go to open it. Sam stands there leaning against the door frame with a case of beer in his hand.

"Hey Gorgeous I thought I would drop by."

"Hey honey, you brought just what I needed."

"And whats that?"

I lean up and kiss him, "You and alchol."

We kiss again. This time more passionate.

"Mhm as much as I like were this is going I don't think your neighbors want to see us making out and I have the feeling you need to talk so lets go upstairs and talk."

Ok I agree and we head upstairs and I tell him everything that happened this afternoon and he holds me securely in his arms as I cry and tell him how ashamed I was having to tell them everything. He understood because in a way we are alike. His dad was the same way my mom was so we connected over that. That night we fall asleep in each others arms.

I woke up to the smell of something burning.

"Shit Sam something is burning!" I yell.

We both get up and run downstairs to the source of the smell.

"The kitchen." He says and we run in to find the ex-rangers all trying to cook they look up at us and start laughing.

"Whats so funny?" I ask.

"You! You looked so panicked!" Jason said laughing.

"Yea well I woke up and it smelled like you were burning my house down so what the hell are you doing in here?"

"Well we decided to cook you breakfeast and let you sleep in silly!" Jason said.

"Sleep in? What time is it?' I ask with urgency in my voice.

"uhh its 8." Tommy said.

"Shit!" Sam and I say at the same time. We take off running towards my room we throw on a new set of clothe grab our guns and run back to the kitchen.

"Schedule." I say to Sam.

"Debrief, workout, shooting range, then we have a break for lunch."

"Oh crap the debrief we are going to get murdered!"

"Cover stories!"

"Umm shit uhhh Becca had a doctors appointment!" I say.

"Yea that works for you but what about me?"

"Ummmm your house was flooded which hit the electrical box causing your power to go out!" I yell while trying to find a power bar in the cupboard.

I see everyone standing around staring at us.

"What we are going to be late for work which started ooo at 7:30 today." I say. Realization dawns on their faces and I hear a chorus of oohhhs.

"Love you." Sam says before kissing me I say it back and we are out the door leaving everyone in our wake.

Time to now deal with Sarge and the rest of the guys.

* * *

><p>Ok i know i said 3 reviews but i just had to update since i will be really busy the next couple of days. I hope you like it.<p>

I would like 3 reviews for the next chapter. Even if you reviewed already review again you know you want to! Come on just click the button. Pretty pretty please...

Read it! Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT!


	5. Chapter 5

"Does anybody know what the hell that was?" Jason asks.

"One minute she was here the next minute she was out the door." Trini said.

They all turn to look at Becca walking in.

"Morning." She simply states before sitting down at the bar.

"Hey Becca what are you doing here your mom just left."

"Mhm that's nice." Becca said with her head down on the table looking like she was still asleep.

"Ummm are we suppose to be watching her?" Aisha asks.

"Hand me the phone." Becca says.

Tommy-who was standing closest- hands her the phone and she begins dialing.

"Hi Aunt Jen. How far away are you?"

They here a yell from the front door.

"Right here darling!" Jennifer calls from the front hall.

"Whats going on?" Rocky asked.

Jennifer walks in. "Well hello there. Why does it smell like something is burning?"

"Well we tried making breakfeast for Kim." Adam says.

"Ha she doesn't eat breakfast! She always runs late."

"Kim works on Saturdays?"

"Yea mom works on Saturdays but she probably wont work to long today unless Uncle Greg keeps her for being late."

"Why was she late this morning?" Jen asks.

"They tried to let mom sleep in forgetting that she has to work and now both her and Sam are late."

"Oh how I wished I could have seen that show. Them running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Did Sam sleep over again last night?"

"I guess so I didn't even know he was here until this morning. When do you think hes going to do it?"

"Hopefully soon he needs to just hurry up and tell her!" Jen says.

"Two questions: One whos Sam? And Two what does he need to tell her?"

"Sam is my moms "boyfriend" or whatever you want to call him and the rest is for us to know and not you" Becca says.

"Isnt it kind of bad to have a boyfriend hanging around with such a young daughter in the house?" Kat asked.

"My mom has never broughten a boyfriend home besides Sam. I love Sam he is really good for my mom. So you listen hear you don't get to say whats good or not for our family you don't know how much we have been through!" Becca says standing up for her mom.

'You said it girlfriend!" Jenny says.

An akward silence overcomes them.

"Ok well Becca why don't you go get dressed and we can do get some groceries ok?"

"Ok!" Becca says cheerfully.

Once Becca leaves Jen turn to the ex-rangers.

"Now you listen here. Kim has done an amazing job of being a single mother. You do not have the right to criticize her! Yes Sam does spend the night but nothing ever goes on while Rebecca is in the house. They all are pieces of a puzzle that fit together perfectly so I better not see any of you messing this up for Kim and Becca do I make myself clear?" Jennifer says putting her foot down and ending the Kim bashing.

They all agree.

"Good, now its Saturday so Kim should be home around 2 today so I am sure she will take you sight seeing or something but until than you have your rental cars."

Jennifer leaves the room and all the ex-rangers look at each other.

"Ok I feel bad Kim has welcomed us into her home and all we have done is criticize and get angry about stuff we don't even know about anymore." Jason says.

"I agree we really need to make it up to Kim." Billy says.

"Yea we can take her out to a really expensive resturaunt!" Rocky says excitedly.

"Boy are you always thinking with your stomach?" Aisha asks.

"But of course! I also do think it is a good idea." Rocky says.

"Ok Kat and Trini you are on finding the resturaunt Jason and I will be on trying to find a gift and the rest of you find something to o. Ready and break!" Tommy says.

SRU COMMAND CENTER

Shit! I'm still late. I run as fast as my feet will carry me into the briefing room.

"Ahh constable Callaghan so nice of you to join us."

"Sorry boss Rebecca was sick and I had to take her to the doctor before Jennifer could get there."

"Alright take a seat but don't let it happen again." Greg says.

We continue on with the briefing and the other parts of our day and before I know it, its 2 o'clock.

"Jules hey Jules wait up!" I hear Sam yell behind me.

"Whats up Sam?"

"Can you meet me at the coffee shop at the end of the street I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure thing see you there."

OMG hes going to break up with me. No no no no no no. This can't be happening. Wait! Breathe Jules! In and than out. Ok. Time for a pep talk come on I'm Julianna Callaghan I am a trained sniper and hard ass negotiator I can do anything! Ok.

I walk to the coffee shop and see Sam already there pacing nervously.

"Jules!"

"Hey Sam."

"Jewel I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Umm ok"

"Why don't we take a seat right over there." "Sure" I agree. We head over to the corner table and Sam looks at me and in that moment I know. He doesn't want to break up with me all I can see is love in his eyes so now I am starting to worry about whats going on inside that head of his.

"What is going on Sam?"

"Well I was offered a job."

"Oh?" I choke out.

"Yea as second in command on team 3. I think I should take it."

"What? Why?"

"Well that way I can do this in front of all our friends.' He says before kissing me.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I am positive! I want this job. It will be better for us that way we can be together out in the open!"

"Sam! This is amazing. Thank you so much Sammy, I love you"

"I love you to Julianna Callaghan!"

We get up and leave the coffee shop and we tell the team to meet us at my house for a late lunch.

I walk in and my house is empty so everyone must have gone sight seeing or something. I head upstairs to change into something nicer.

"Hey Jules were here!" I hear Ed call from downstairs.

"Ok I'll be there in a minute!"

I run downstairs and see everyone there.

"Ok why don't we go into the living room." I say.

"Well Miss Julianna what has you all smiley today?"

"Well that's what I called everyone here to tell you!" I say tapping my hand nervously on my leg.

"Well how about I start." Sam says. "I got a job offer on team 3 and I am going to take it."

"What why?" Spike asks.

"So I can do this with no repercussions." He says right before kissing me.

Everyone starts whistling for us. We break from the kiss and look at our team.

"So now I see why your all smiley and bubbly you got a boyfriend."

"Jules has a boyfriend Jules has a boyfriend!" They all start singing.

"Ok nice guys way to act like children."

"I 4 years old!" Spike adds while holding up 7 fingers. We all laugh at this. We all get comfortable and Sam puts his arm around me and I lean into him. I really am not into PDA (public displays of affection) but today I will let it slide.

We all hang out and talk for a little while longer about the latest cases and hockey games.

Finally it was time for them to leave.

"Well congrats guys you guys deserve it!" Greg said happy for us.

"Whoop Whoop way to go samtastic!" Spike jokes before giving me a hug.

"Congrats guys. Now Sam I better be seeing a rock on her finger soon!" Ed says.

Sam gulps nervously and just nods his head.

"Don't listen to him." I whisper into his ear.

"I'm really happy for you guys maybe we can double date soon?" Wordy asks and we agree.

Finally we have the house to ourselves.

"Well hello there." I say before kissing him.

"Hi there. I think this calls for a celebration."

"I do to. Now if I remember correctly I think I put my party outfit upstairs in my room why don't you help me find it."

"Of course anything for you." We head towards the stairs kissing passionately and then once we got to the top of the stairs the kisses became hungrier and rougher. Our hands were re-exlporing each others bodies as we made our way to my room. Our clothe seemed to disappear even before we reach my room. We have our fun.

We celebrate finally being able to be together in front of our friends.

"Kimberly!" I hear being yelled from downstairs. Oh shit! I look over at Sam. We rush to the closet and try and find some clothe to put on. Then we run through the hall trying to find our clothe that we dispersed of before we got to my room.

"Kim! Where are you?"

"I'm here hold on!" I yell back down.

We throw the clothe back into my room hoping we got it all. We walk downstairs hoping they wont notice.

"Hey Kimi where ya been?" Jason asks.

"Uhm you know cleaning the house. Doing the laundry. Making the beds. That sort of thing." I hear Sam snicker behind me and I smack him in the stomach.

"Ok? Anyway we thought we would take you out to dinner tonight." Tommy says.

"Ok sure. Say like 6 so in an hour?" Tommy says.

"Shit its 5 already?" Sam asks.

"Yea its 5:03" Billy says always having to be exact.

"I gotta get going. I have a meeting with Donna and than I'm meeting up with the guys for drinks to discuss a few things."

"Sam Bradock you better watch what you tell those boys! You may not have to be dealing with them everyday now but I sure as hell do and I would rather not have Ed and Greg knowing things."

"Sure thing honey whatever you say." Sam said with a mischevious smile.

"Boy you better watch yourself because guess whats on Monday?"

"What?"

"Team training and since your no longer on the team you will be going against me and I don't like to lose."

"Ok, ok you win!"

"Good now good luck with your meeting and say hi to Donna for me." We kiss and he goes on his way.

I look at everyone: "so where are we going for dinner?"

They wouldn't tell me so I go get dressed in one of the dresses off my formal line since they were all dressed nicely and we head out. Dinner was nice and they did apologize for being such asses and I accepted. We spent a nice night eating and drinking. It felt good to have them as friends again.

* * *

><p>Ok I know this chapter was kinda short but I promise the next one will be longer.<p>

Read it... Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT!


	6. Chapter 6

I love the days I have off because I finally get to sleep in. Ahh its 10 in the morning and I am just now waking up. This is the life. I throw on some sweats and pull my hair up in a messy ponytail and make my way to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast.

I get into the kitchen and its empty. Ahh I finally get my kitchen to myself again. I will never admit this to many people but my kitchen is like my safe haven. It's the place where I can make everything perfect and I always say what goes. Like some know my fear is of not being perfect and the kitchen is where I don't always have to be perfect and that is what makes it perfect.

I brew myself a nice cup of coffee and start baking. After breakfast was done being made I head upstairs to check on Rebecca. She was still out like a light. I let her sleep and head back down stairs and put a cover over breakfast so everyone can eat it when they get up. I sit down at the bar table and work on some of my reports for work. After finishing a few I hear some people coming down the stairs.

I turn around and Aisha, Trini, Jason, and Tommy are heading down the stairs. "Hey guys breakfast is on the counter if your hungry." I say before returning my focus back to my reports.

"Whacha doing Kim?" Aisha asks. "I am working on some unfinished reports for work." I say still not looking up. "That's cool." Aisha says. It becomes silent. I finish up and than look up.

"Sorry about that I have a debrief tomorrow and I needed to finish those. So what do you guys want to do today?" I say. "Well I think we would really like to get to know more about your work and your new life." Trini said. "Well, that sounds good. How does a BBQ sound later today? I could invite my team over and you all can get to know them." I say thinking it might be an ok idea. "Sounds like fun! We can show them how its done the California way!" Jason said getting excited. "Ok I will call them all." I say before reaching over to the phone. The first person I call is Sam.

"Bradock residence." I hear on the other line. "Hey Nat its Jules is Sam there?" I say to Nathalie- Sam's sister. "Yea hold on. YO SAMMY PHONE!"

S: Hello?

J: Hey Sam

S:Jewel hey whats up.

J:Well I was thinking BBQ at my house with the team. Say about 3?

S:Sure sounds good.

J:Ok. Bye Sam Love you

S: Love you to babe.

"ok onto the next call."

G: Hello

J:Hey Boss. BBQ at my house at 3 you in?

G:Sure Jules see you than.

J:Bye.

And I continued making the calls and everyone was in.

"Well that's everyone I better go get dressed." I say before leaving the kitchen. I head up to my room and open my closet. I look around. I notice something. Sam has a ton of clothe at my house and a bunch of my clothe are missing since they are at Sam's house. I think we should eventually move in together. I look around for something to wear. I pull out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a black v-neck t-shirt, my grey leather jacket, and my black UGGs. I put on some jewelry and head to the bathroom to put on my make up and do my hair. I put on a light amount of makeup and straightened my hair than I flipped out my bangs and was done. Since I am a fashion designer I am always out in the public eye having to look an 11 on a scale of 1 to 10 so when I am at home I like to dress comfortable and not wear a lot of makeup.

I head over to Becca's room and lay out her outfit for her to change into when she is done in the shower. After that I go downstairs and clean up a bit than make sure I have everything I will need for the BBQ.

Once that is done I head to my office to work on some designs. I come up with a few things but nothing great mostly just rough sketches. I head back down at 2:30 and have Tommy and Jason start up the grill.

"Hey Aisha and Trini you guys want to help me in the kitchen?" I asks the girls so we can have time to talk together before everyone gets there. They both agree and head to the kitchen.

"So Trini hows everything with Jason?" I ask while cutting up some tomatoes. "Well everything is going really well right now. We are actually thinking about adding onto our family." Trini said. " Ahh you guys would have cute kids!" I say happy for my two friends.

"So Aisha how is Arizona?" I ask. "Hot! All the time. It never really cools down in the summer even at night it is really hot. Unlike here its freezing! You guys sure have some cold winters!"

We continue talking until I hear "Juliana if you do not have ice cream in this house I am leaving!" I start laughing and everyone looks around confused until they see a very pregnant Sophie walk into the kitchen followed by Ed and their son Clark. "Hey Soph!" I say going over to hug her. "What now hey Eddy? Am I just chop liver now?" Ed says laughing. "Aww poor baby is feeling left out." Sophie and I say at the same time laughing. "Hey Clark your free to go in and use the game room at any time you want you remember where it is." I say to him. "Thanks Jules!" He says before taking off. The next to arrive is Wordy and his family. Our daughters are really good friends so they all go and play. The ex-rangers, Ed, Sophie, Wordy and his family are all outside when we here Spike come in. "Hey Jules you can now officially start the party!" Greg shows up shortly after and Sam is of course late. I guess I have a thing for guys who always run late.

I make sure everyone is introduced and than the barbequing begins. I leave the men to the grilling and I take the women inside with me so we can get started with everything else.

"So Miss Juliana a certain little birdy told me a thing or two about you and Sam now spill!" Sophie says going straight to the point. "Yea my husband mentioned that whats going on with you two." Michelle Wordy's wife asked.

"Well Sam and I are dating and have been for a while. Sam transferred out of team one to another team that way we can still be together and sort of work together." I explain.

"Oh how cute! I am glad you to are together again. I always told Ed you two would end up together call it a woman's intuition." Sophie says.

"So Sophie how long until your due?" Kat asks. "Well I am due any day now." Sophie says excited.

We continue talking until dinner is ready and we all meet inside at my big dinning room table since its to cold to eat outside.

"So are you all on the same cop team?" Trini asks. "Yea everyone except for Samtastic over there who decided to jump ship." Spike jokes.

"So now that we are all past the plesantries lets get down to the real reason we are all here." Greg says real seriously. The ex-rangers look nervous. My SRU team all look at each other and say at the same exact time: "To tell embarrassing stories about Jules!" That earns a round of laughter from everyone.

"So what was Jules like as a teenager?" Ed asks.

"She was a handful!" Jason exclaims. "Yes little miss drama diva over there couldn't go a day with out shopping." Zach jokes. "I hear that Jules was a cheerleaders is that true?" Spike asks. "Oh yea. Your looking at the captain of the varsity cheer squad and the president of the student body and the captain of her gymnastics team and the girl with a 4.0 GPA" Trini says.

"hahaha Jules a cheerleader! I would pay to see that." Ed laughs earning a punch to the guy from me. We all have a nice dinner and than its time for everyone to start leaving. "You know you guys can come watch our training tomorrow if you would like." Greg offers my friends who agree. Great this will be fun for me. Oh well who knows what will come from that. All that matters is right now I am really happy. I have my daughter who is happy and healthy, my boyfriend who gave up his spot on the team for me, my team who all loves me, and my old team who are trying to be friends again. Everything seems to be falling into place. But we all know what happens when things seem to be going to perfectly.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Ok I am starting a new story. Its a power rangers story its a future fic. I can put a preview at the end of the next chapter for this new story if y'all want but you gotta put that in your review. Its a KimJason story so let me know what you think.

Disclaimer:I do not own flashpoint nor do i own power rangers.

REVIEWS PLEASE


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long I have been uber busy! I have been hit by so much bad news in the past week so I am only going to be able to update some times. I made this one longer for y'all I have already started writing the next chapter so it should be up soon hopefully unless life decides to intervene. Well enjoy.

Disclaimer: I dont own power rangers or flashpoint and I do NOT claim to own them

* * *

><p>After everyone left I decided it was time to spend some shopping time with the girls.<p>

"Hey Aisha, Kat, and Trini guess what time it is!" I yell. Aisha comes running down the stairs with her purse. Kat and Trini come down a few seconds later. "Lets rock and roll!" Aisha says.

"Where are you all going?" Jason asked coming down the stairs. "Shopping!" Kat says excitedly. "Oh gosh Kim shopping this means trouble." Tommy says following Jason down the stairs. We all laugh and us girls head out.

I drive them to the mall and we all pile out of my car. "OMG Kim this place is amazing! I wish we had malls like this back in AG!" Trini exclaimed.

We hit a couple of shops and than we head to starbucks for some coffee.

"So Kim you and Sam are absolutely adorable!" Kat exclaims. "Hahaha thanks but I wouldn't let Sam hear you say that. You know the whole tough sniper guy image he has to maintain." I say laughing. "You guys seem to really love each other." Trini says.

"I really love him. I mean he is absolutely amazing with Becca. He gave up his spot on the team so we could be together again without getting fired."

"Wait again?" Aisha asks. "Yes we broke up for a while because we got in trouble at work for illicit affairs. We were forced to break up or we were fired. It was hard but after a while we gave our relationship another shot. We took it slow at first and than everything sped up really quickly."

"Wow that's like romantic!" Trini says. We gossip for a little while longer before we head to this shop at the end of the mall.

"Now, this one this is the most popular store in the mall." I say proudly.

We all walk inside. "Welcome to Kim's by Kimberly Hart." I say excitedly.

"Oh my gosh this is your store?" Kat asks. "Yea this is mine. It's a handful!" I laugh.

"Kim this is amazing!" Trini exclaims.

"Well as I live and breathe its Miss Kimberly Hart!" A woman exclaims behind me. I turn around squealing and run over to hug Jennifer. "Jen! Oh my god do I have some stories for you!" I say. "Shit Kim I was about to send a search party out for you! Where the hell have you been? Wait maybe I don't want to know if anywhere in that answer is the name Sam." Jen says jokingly.

"Than I wont tell you anything or what he told me." I say teasingly.

"Oh you whore! Tell me everything or I will call Sam and have him tell me everything."Jen says jokingly.

"Well he transferred teams for me!" I say acting like the little school girl I used to be.

"Well badass SRU cop is squealing like a little girl."

"You just watch out I'm still badass don't make me use my training on you." I say jokingly.

"Oh yea Kim you have some friends behind you."

"Yea they wanted to go shopping so I had to take them to the best store in the mall."

"Well aren't you little miss humble." Jen says laughing.

"Hey girls if you come over here you can come see my new line." I say pointing them to the left side.

"Kim these are gorgeous!" Trini exclaims.

"Go ahead look around see if there is anything you like."

"Oh my gosh I just have to try this on!" Kat yells looking at a light pink knee length dress. Kat tries it on. "Kat you look beautiful in that!" Aisha says. "You should totally buy it." She continues. Kat looks down at the price tag. "ohhhh no that's way to many numbers." Kat says.

They all look at their price tags and their faces portray shock. "Don't worry about the price tag its on the house." I say .

"Kim I couldn't let you do that!" Kat says. "Are you even allowed to do that?" Trini asks.

"Nonsense go ahead. Of course I am allowed to it is my store." They each get a few items and we head home for the night. Since Becca was spending the night at Wordy's house with his daughters.

I get home and I just dump my shopping bags in my office. Then I head over to the couch and plop down. I put the pillow under my head.

The next thing I know is that I smell coffee under my nose. "Wh-What?" I say surprised. I look up to see Sam and Jason standing above me. "Sam? When did you get here? Jase? Whats going on?"

"Well sleeping beauty I got here about 5 minutes ago because Spike said he hasn't been able to reach you. You scared them. Everyone was worried you had disappeared."

"Nope I'm up must have passed out when I got home. Aww Spike was worried about me."

"Ha no he was worried about losing today. You remember what today is right?"

"Of course I do! Get ready to get your ass kicked!" I say kicking off the blanket that someone must have put on me. "Well theres the Jules we know and love. Now hurry your ass up I don't want to be late."

"Aww scared Ed will blame you?" I say. "Hell yea he would blame me because no one wants to mess with Jules Callaghan." I laugh and run upstairs to throw on some clothe.

"Ok ready Sam?" I say. "yup lets go." That's when I notice everyone following us. Oh crap that's right they are suppose to come today and watch the exercise. "Oh um you guys follow in the car behind us." They follow us and we head to HQ.

"Well well isn't it miss sleeping beauty thanks for gracing us with your presence." Ed says as I walk through the door.

"Yea yea whatever." I say to Ed than I turn towards my friends: "I'm heading to the lockers. I will be out in a sec." I go in and change and meet up with everyone outside. I lead them all out towards the training site.

"Ok as a reminder to everyone watching no matter what you see out here you may not get in the way. You do not interfere. No matter what you see or hear. Do I make my self clear?" Sarge said to my friends. They all agreed looking kind of nervous.

"So what exactly are you going to be doing?" Trini asks nervously. "Well we run sort of a simulation of different situations we go through." Ed explained. Aisha and Trini looked nervous since they didn't like real guns even after our days as power rangers.

"Ok lets begin team one first."

We grab our gear and get ready. You can see the entire exercise on cameras and you can hear it through the speakers when we get to far inside the practice building.

"Ed your on tactical I'll take negotiation. Spike your on command center."

"What do we have?" Ed asks Sarge.

"Looks like two hostages. 3 men with guns. The situation is escalated. Lets get in."

"Boss theres a sky light on top we can make an entrance that way." I say. Greg agrees and I scale the outside of the building to get to the top.

"Jules what do you see?" Ed asks. "The guns appear to be stowed at the moment. I have scorpio."

"Lets hold on for a moment. Jules you and Wordy get ready to enter through the skylight. Boss and I will try negotiation."

I get ready for entry. I end up having to go through the skylight. We end up doing all of this in 30 minutes. We meet up on the outside.

"Good job team one. Team 3 you guys are up. Lets see if you can beat team one for a change." Winnie says.

"Everyone good?" Sarge asks. "Scaling buildings and dropping through sky lights what a prefect way to start the day." Wordy says.

I shake some left over glass-from the skylight- out of my hair.

I walk over to the guys. "What did you guys think?" I ask.

"Geez that was intense!" Trini said. "Scaling that wall was amazing!" Jason exclaimed.

"Thanks. Its actually not as hard as it looks." I say. I turn my attention back to the screens that show how team 3 is doing. My team comes and sits with me. At that moment we all notice the same thing. "Yes!" Spike says pumping his fist in the air. "Guess whos getting free food and beers tonight!" Ed says. "Wait how do you guys know you won?"

"Look at the screen and tell me what they missed." I instruct them. They look around and don't see it. I have to explain it to them: "Look they missed the closet right there." I say pointing at the schematics. "Yea but that place is so small they wouldn't fit in there." Jason says.

"Maybe not but look at whats above it. Theres airvents giving them a place to crawl through. Just watch team 3 will be ambushed from above by 2 guys while one stands as bait." Sure enough 3 minutes later I was right.

"Kim how did you predict that outcome?" Billy asked. "Simple you look at the schematics and put yourself in their shoes. You have to be able to think outside the box to get the job done. Also they didn't split up so they only had one entrance where as we had multiple entrances giving us the upperhand." I explain they all look at me shocked.

Sam comes out looking dejected.

"Aww samtastic is pouting." Spike jokes.

"Ok now onto the team against team training." Winnie announces before leading all of us to the field with the fake buildings and trees. I see my friends looking on from the side lines.

"Team one over here." Sarge calls.

"Ok Ed I want you on point with Wordy you two will catch the first wave they send our way. Spike and I will watch from the windows and Jules you take the roof with your sniper." Sarge says. We all agree and take off. I set up on the roof. Its has a really good vantage point and I can see everything that is coming our way and give out instructions to all. I turn to my left and see my team all sitting there staring intently trying to figure out where everyone else was since we all hide until team 3 tried attacking. I turn my focus back to the game and signal Ed that we had incoming to his right. We took them out easily. I see Donna out of the corner of my eye approaching from the tree line. I line up my sights and take her out. Now all that's left is Sam. I catch a spot of blonde running through the trees than it disappears. I catch it again approaching the building from the side through the trees. I run to the side of the building and take the shot. I see Sam look up and I wave down at him. What? I have a competitive side.

I meet up with my team back on the ground. We all congratulate each other. Winnie calls game and we win overall. That means dinner is on team 3! Hell yea!

"Hey Boss can I have the rest of the day off?" I ask. He agrees. I say my goodbyes and head over to my friends.

"Geez Kim that was amazing! Who knew you had it in you?" Jason says while giving me a hug. I just laugh. "So how about some lunch?" I offer. They all agree and we head back to my place. We get home and Trini and Aisha offer to cook lunch for everyone I agree and head up to shower. I take a quick shower and change into a pair of dark wash jeans, a black v-neck, and a hot pink laced cami underneath. I head back down and see everyone working together on lunch.

"Wow now don't I feel special. I have my own personal caterers." I say jokingly. They all laugh and we sit around the table and eat.

"Hey so what is y'alls plan?" I ask.

"Well I have to be at the conference tomorrow along with Trini." Jason says. "Billy and I wanted to do a little sight seeing around town." Kat says. "Well the rest of us could go to the movies or something." Aisha suggests. "You want to join us Kim?" Tommy asks.

"I would but I have reviews tomorrow."

"Reviews for what?" Jason inquires. "For work we all have to go through yearly reviews to make sure the job isn't affecting us and to also make sure that the team is still working well together."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem for you guys I mean you all work so well together." Zach says remembering the events of earlier today.

"Yea but they always notice something for us to work on. I don't think they will make home visits this time. They did the first year we all worked together but haven't since. I may be late tomorrow night if the reviews go late." I say.

THE NEXT DAY

(Spoilers for Flashpoint episode Fault Line and personal effects except Sam isn't on the team and I changed a few details)

Dr. Larry Toth a military psychologist aka the team-breaker will be doing our reviews just peachy. He picks up on my perfectionist fear. Well isn't that just so dam nice of him. I see the team unraveling right before my eyes. Then we all witness Ed storming out after fighting with Greg. Well this day has gone to hell in a hand basket. After Ed storms out I head home. I storm up to the front door and slam it shut. I just want to scream! I stomp up to my room and throw on a leotard and head down to my basement where I have my gymnastics equipment and start practicing. I hear everyone calling me since they heard me come in but I choose to ignore them.

Why does this-this douche bag! Have to come in and tell us our team is full of faults! We work so well together and what gives him the right to tell me that I need to start seeing a psychologist more often? Because I have a fear of being not perfect well you live in the house I did growing up and you get that fear. What the hell is his problem? Uhh. I throw my whole body into the moves I do on the uneven bars. Flipping and twisting in the air faster and harder till I cant breathe and I have to take a break.

I head upstairs when I hear the phone ring. "hello?" I answer breathlessly. Everyone has gathered in my living room by than. They all look worried about me. "WHAT?" I yell.

"No, no I am on my way!" I say before dashing upstairs and throw on my uniform. I rush back down stairs grabbing my keys and my phone. I dial a number I know by heart. "Sam did you get the call?" I ask.

"Yea Jules I am on my way I don't want you driving I am coming to pick you up."

"No don't I am already on my way. It will be easier for me to drive myself."

"Wait Jules remember don't let it get personal. It will affect your judgement."

"I know I know it cant get personal. Especially with Toth breathing down our necks. Anyway Boss wants you to help out." I say running to my car. I don't even turn around to see everyone starring at me. I run to the hospital and Sarge tells us our jobs. I take off and find out all about the man that shot Ed. Once again the guys ends up wanting to kill himself so we surround him. Sam and I are forced to do a risky jump. We end up getting the guys but Toth was yacking in our ear the whole time telling us how we shouldn't have done that and it was to risky. Well duh dip shit! That's part of the job and its not like its his life on the line.

After we get the guy we head back to the hospital and see Ed and Sophie. She had a baby girl. By about 3am I start to head home. Greg gives us the day off tomorrow. I head home and the it looks like everyone is asleep so I quietly enter the house. I walk into the kitchen to get a quick bite to find everyone still in there.

"Holy crap!" I yell while jumping. They really had scared me.

"Kim oh god!" Aisha says running up to me and giving me a hug.

"Um ok." I say "Whats going on here and why are you all still up?"

"Kim the news has been going on and on about a SRU agent shot in the line of duty. We thought it was you!" Jason says.

"Oh no that wasn't me." I say sitting down and laying my head on the table.

"Kim what is in your hair?" Trini asks. I rub my hand through my hair and shards of glass fall out. "oh just some left over glass that must have gotten caught in my hair." I say. They give me a weird look.

I put my head back down. Its becoming a fight to keep my eyes open let alone my head up. "Kimberly would you like to tell us what is going on?" Kat asks.

"5 more minutes." I mumble not really noticing what I am saying. I hear chairs moving and feet but it doesn't click that everyone is leaving.

The next thing I notice is someone cooking I groan. Doesn't anyone get I just want to sleep the day off? I lift my head and notice the sunlight coming into the room. Wait sunlight? I look over at the clock its 10 am. Gggrrreeaaatttt. God I hate mornings. I sit up and crack my back until I get that satisfying pop. I roll my neck listening to the popping noises it makes. Note to self don't fall asleep at the kitchen bar.

I look over to the source of the sound that woke me up. I see Tommy cooking breakfast. I slide off my stool chair and head to the bathroom with out saying anything to anyone. I strip my clothe off and head into the shower. I was out glass and dirt from my hair. I wash my face and it suprises me when dried blood comes off. More glass than I had thought must have caught me. I take my time in the shower relishing the peace and quiet of it. I let the water beat against my aching muscles in my back and neck. I step out of the shower and dry off. I head over to my closet and pick out a pair of jeans and an old University of Miami hoodie I have. I pull my hair up into a messy bun and look into the mirror at my face. I have a few scratches from the glass but nothing bad. It takes me a minute but I realize my hands our burning I look down and I have slight rope burn on them. I must have been really out of it last night to not notice. I put some bandages on my hand and head downstairs.

I head into the kitchen and nobody is in their. I hear chattering so I head into the dinning room. Everyone is in their sitting around the table. Everyone turns to look at me. "Hey sleeping beauty." Jason jokes.

"hey guys." I say before sitting down at the table. "Are you hungry" Tommy asks.

"No I'm not but thanks." I reply. "So how was site seeing?" I ask Billy and Kat.

"It was so much fun! Canada is beautiful!" Kat gushed. "You wouldn't happen to be aware of some trial that is going on? The courthouse was surrounded by cops and camera men." Billy says.

"Yea that's the cop that's been accused of wrongfully killing a young boy." I say.

"Wow that's not good. Do you know the guy?'Trini asks. "No not personally but I have seen him around. He was about to retire soon. Poor guy had never fired a single round and now all of a sudden this is happening to him." I say.

"Anyway Kim what happened yesterday?" Jason asks.  
>"Nothing that you need to concern yourself with." I say sharply. All of a sudden my phone starts to ring I don't recognize the number so I answer: "Callaghan."<p>

"Ahh Constable Callaghan I am so glad I was able to reach you. Its Dr. Toth."

"Oh Dr. Toth well I am currently very busy so lets make this quick shall we. Why are you calling."

"I was wondering if you gave any thought to going to therapy?"

"No! I don't need to there is nothing wrong with me and there is nothing wrong with my team as we proved yesterday! Now if you will excuse me I would like to enjoy my day off!" I say anger rising in my voice.

"Very well just remember I have my eye on all of you."

"Is that a threat?" I ask venom dripping from my voice.

"No its just a reminder. I will let you get back to your day off."

Instead of saying anything else I just hang up. Uhhh! Why does this guy poke his ugly ass into everything! We were doing just fine!

"Kim whats going on?" Aisha asks.

"Nothing you need to concern yourselves with." I say. "I have to go pick up Rebecca from Jennifer's house. I will be back in a few hours." I tell them without waiting for a reply I leave and head for Jennifer's house.


	8. Chapter 8

I decide to take the back roads to pick up Rebecca that way I had some time to think. Why does life have to be so complicated. I mean I was doing so well with my job, Sam, Rebecca, and my friends. And now this? Does the universe just like playing tricks on me? Is this some sort of universal joke? I have it hard growing up and they think its just funny to mess with me now as an adult?

I hear my phone ringing and see the caller id-GREG PARKER. I let it go to voicemail if we have a case Winnie would have called. I keep driving till I get to Jennifer's. I pull up into the drive way and Jennifer comes outside.

"Oh good god! You look like hell!" Jennifer says. Always so blunt. I walk inside and Jen runs to the kitchen. I know exactly what she is doing since I did this for her. She comes back out with a carton of chocolate ice cream and 2 spoons. I look at her and just smile. I don't trust my voice to speak.

"Rebecca is watching tv so we should have some time now tell me whats wrong." She says kindly. I look at her and just start tearing up.

"Umm we all had to talk to Dr. Toth and he told me all of this stuff that I just didn't want to admit to myself." I say my voice not staying steady. "Kimi sweetie what did he say? You can tell me I wont judge." She says softly.

"He kept telling me that I was going to put my team in danger since I cant admit defeat, that my stubbornness is going to get some one killed, and that my fear of not being perfect is going to do so much harm to my team. What if he is right and I get one of my team mates killed I mean look at us we just lost Lou not to long ago what if that was my fault? What if all of these interviews are my fault? That would mean that Ed getting shot is my fault!" I start crying for the first time since this all happened.

"Kimberly honey none of this is your fault. These interviews they weren't your fault SRU requires them so how could you have brought them on? Ed getting shot is a mere coincidence how do you know if these interviews weren't going on that he still wouldn't have been shot? Huh? Kimi you gotta stop blaming yourself. It isn't your fault. And that supposed doctor has no right to tell you that because you're a perfectionist that someone on your team is going to die! That is ridiculous."

"I know and I know all of this but sometimes I just cant help but second guess myself and I cant stop thinking sometimes that if I had just worked a little bit harder or done something differently that things would be better."

"I know Kim and that is what makes you you. You are a kind, caring, compassionate person you take all the blame and in your eyes others aren't at fault its always you and maybe that is what Dr. Toth is talking about you have to stop being so hard on yourself. Eventually you will wear yourself out by always trying to be perfect but it sure as hell wont be the downfall of your team. That bastard had no right to say that."

"I know your right but sometimes it is hard for me to admit. I know I am hard on myself but I mean I grew up a gymnast and all so I always had to be perfect and than with my mom I guess I always thought that if I was perfect she would love me for me." I say in between bites of ice cream.

"I know sweetie. Have you talked to your mom at all?"

"No and hopefully I wont have to anytime soon."

"Ok."

"How did Rebecca do while I was gone?"

"Becca was an angel she always is."

"Thank you Jen. I don't know what I would do with out you most of the time."

"You would fall apart that's what would happen."

"Probably" I say laughing. I get up and walk over to the living room where Becca is.

"Hi princess." I say and watch her turn around. Her whole face lit up and she runs over to me. "MOMMY!" she yells jumping into my arms.

"Hi sweetie. How was spending time with Aunty Jenny?"

"It was so much fun but I missed you!"

"I missed you to baby so why don't we head out for some lunch just the two of us?" I ask and she agrees. I take her to a restruant right down the road.

"Mommy whats wrong?" Rebecca asks after we order our food.

"Nothing baby I just have a lot going on at work." I say.

"I have an idea!" Becca yells.

"And what is that sweetie?"

"We should go on vacation!"

"That's a great idea but where do you think we should go?"

"We should go to the lake house! It will be so much fun! We can have Uncle Ed, Uncle Greg, Uncle Spikey, Uncle Wordy, Aunt Michelle, and Aunt Sophie come! And than your friends from California can come to! It will be so much fun mommy!"

"Rebecca I know you are very excited about this but there is no gurantee that we can take the time off to do this and if my friends can stay in town that long. But if they cant do it I promise you that you and I will take a vacation. I do have a question why didn't you mention Sam?"

"Silly mommy Sam always comes with us! Ok I think vacation sounds fun! We could go to Disney or Paris or the beach or Japan or Hawaii or Alaska or New York or Ohio!" Rebecca said and just kept naming random places.

"Ok sweetie I think I get the picture" I say laughing.

We finish off our meal and head back to our house. I pull up and we both get out of the car. "Mommy Sam's car is here!" she says before running into the house. I hear her yell for Sam. I walk up to the house and see Sam swinging Rebecca around in a circle. I let our a giggle at the site of Sam acting like a little kid which makes Sam and Becca turn to look at me. Sam whispers something to Becca and they start running towards me. I take off running in the other direction.

"mommy! Get back here we just want to talk to you!" Becca says in betweens giggles. "Yea Jules we just want to talk!" Sam says quickly gaining speed towards me. I run towards the kitchen trying not to slip on the carpet on the wood floor. I run into the kitchen and notice its packed with all of my old ranger team. I hear Sam and Becca quickly following me so hide behind the island that's in the kitchen. "Come on mommy I know your in here!" Becca says still laughing.

"Julianna you know you cant hide from us! Theres no where to go from here. You have no other option than to surrender!" Sam says. Even off the clock I can still hear some of the SRU negotiator in him. "Oh big bag Sammy using his negotiator skills. I'm quaking in my boots!" I yell mockingly from behind the island.

I hear feet moving and I know since Sam is around he probably took one side and made Becca take the other to corner me around the counter so I peek over the top and climb ontop. "GOTCHA!" Sam and Becca yell together until they realize I am not there. "No I got you!" I say laughing while standing on the counter. Sam reaches up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I yell. "Sammy throw her in the pool!" Becca yells.

"Noooo!" I scream. "Becca you think she needs to go swimming?" Sam asks.

"Yea!" Sam walks outside and goes to throw me in but ends up not. He starts laughing. "So you thought I would really throw you in?" Sam asks. "Uh yea!" I say back.

"Well I thought about it but decided I like my face." He says laughing still not letting me go.

"You want to let me down now?" I ask. "Nope I want to talk to you though."

"Ok whats up Sam." I ask. He sets me down and turns me towards him.

"Julianna, Jules. You know I love you with my whole heart. I have never met someone I have loved more than you. You are beautiful, smart, kick ass, and your amazing at your job and raising Becca. I have never met anyone as strong as you. I want you and Becca to be in my life forever." Sam says than than gets down on one knee. "Julianna Callaghan would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Sam asks. I just stare at him in disbelief. I feel tear come into my eyes and I don't trust myself to speak so I just nod….YES! He stands up and puts the ring on my finger than picks me up and swings me around. He kisses me square on the lips. "I love you Sam. Thank you so much!" We kiss again. This time more passionately. I look down at my ring finger and look at the ring. Its absolutely gorgeous! "Sam its beautiful. Did Nat help you pick it out?" I ask.

"Yea my sister said now your stuck with us and that your suppose to call her." Sam says laughing.

I stand up on my toes and kiss him again. "How about you and I head inside and have a quiet movie night. I know we could all use the relaxation." Sam suggests. I agree. We head inside and I hear the ex-rangers in the living room. I call for Becca and hear her yell from upstairs saying she was watching tv. I head into the kitchen again and see Sam grabbing a snack. I decide to grab something from the pantry and I feel Sam wrap his arms around my waist. He kisses my neck. "So how about we head into the living room and get a movie going. I bet your friends wouldn't mind joining us." He says. I just nod and turn around in his arms. I kiss him again.

I head into the living room and they all agree to watch a movie with us. Sam and I sit on the couch. Everyone gets comfortable and I lean into Sam and put my head on his shoulder. The movie starts and sometime during the movie I fall asleep until I hear my phone ringing. I grumble and reach for my phone. "Sam!" I say. He reaches for my phone and looks at the I.D and starts laughing. "Hi Nat!" he answers. I sit up straight away. "Give me the phone!" I say. Sam laughs and hands it over. "OH MY GOD!" I yell into the phone. I hold the phone away from my face as Nathalie yells. Aisha pauses the movie and everyone turns to look at me. Nathalie stops yelling and I put my phone back to my ear. "How long have you known?" I ask. "About a month." She replies. I look over at Sam who just smiles. I lean over and smack him upside the head. "Have you told anyone yet?" Nat asks. "No I haven't. Not yet at least. I will though." I say. "I better be getting an invitation!" She says jokingly. "An invitation? Hell your gonna be in the thing!" I say laughing. Nathalie squeals and Sam just shakes his head. "Nat says now you have two girls ganging up on you." I say relaying the message to Sam. He just laughs. "Hey Nat I gotta go I will talk to you later! Thanks by the way!" I say and than hang up.

"Oh Jules now she is never going to shut up about this. Why must you egg her on?" Sam asks half jokingly and half seriously. I just shake my head at him and turn my attention forward. I was startled to see everyone starring at us. "is there something you would like to share with the rest of us?" Tommy asks. I just shake my head no. "Not right now at least." I say. They all give me questioning looks and Sam just looks at me. "Jen." Was the only word I said. He understood completely. Knowing Nathalie she called Jennifer and Jennifer is probably now speeding down the highway to get here.

We resume the movie and everyone settles down again. Right as the credits start to role the front door bangs open. "here come the fireworks." Sam says.

"Samuel Bradock!" I hear Jennifer yell. "Shit shes after me! Hide me!" He says.

"In here Jen!" I yell. "Oh your next so don't think your getting out of this!" Jen walks over to Sam and smacks his arm. "When?" She asks simply. Sam looks scared and all the ex-rangers laugh at the site of a tough sniper looking scared. "About 2 hours ago." Sam says she smack him again. She turns to me: "And you! Why didn't you call me right away? I thought we were best friends!"

"Jen! I wasn't about to tell you over the phone and I knew you were going to come over because Nat would call you right away!"

"Ok your forgiven! But you! I will decide for myself. Hand." She says I show her. She looks at me and squeals. We jump around in a circle like little girls squealing the entire time. "Ok Sam your forgiven." Jen walks over and gives Sam a hug. Jen reaches into her bag and pulls out a bottle of champagne. "Time to celebrate!" Jen announces popping the bottle. She takes a swig and passes it to me.

"Can someone clue us in?" Zack asks. I look at all their confused faces and hold out my left hand. The girls run over to me and give me a hug while inspecting the ring. The men come over and give me a hug than pat Sam on the back offering their congratulations.

We all sit around talk and drink. At 11 we all decide to turn in and Jen just takes her normal room that she has here. I head up stairs to my room with Sam. We walk in, I turn around, close and lock my door than make my way over to Sam.

I kiss him passionately. I wrap my hands around his neck and he runs his hands through my hair. he moves his lips from my mouth down to my

neck. He plants soft little kisses down my neck before biting my neck,

I groan in pleasure. we continue are kissing frenzy until I fall

backwards onto my bed. soon our clothe are off and well you know what

happens next. I curl up next to Sam and place my head on his heart.

Sam bends down and kisses my head: "I love you" he says. I lean up and

kiss him again than look down at my ring finger admiring it. ahhh life

is good.

Sam and I fall asleep curled up together. at 2 am I hear knocking on my

door and sniffling. I grab sams shirt and throw it on while throwing

Sam a pair of boxers. I go and open my door and there is Becca with her

stuffed animal David had given her. she has tears coming down her face

so I wrap her in my arms: "sweetie what's wrong?" I ask immediately.

"mommy I miss daddy." she says before bursting into tears again. I rub

her back as she cries on my shoulder "shhh baby it's ok I know I miss

daddy to but he's watching us from heaven now. shhhh your ok baby. I'm

here I have you." I say trying to

console her while rubbing her back.

" mommy can I sleep with you?" she asks once she calms down a little.

"of course Becca."

"umm well I'm just gonna head out." Sam says knowing sometimes I just

need to be there for her. "no wait sam don't go! I want you here to!"

Becca says clinging to his arm. she attempts to pull him back into the

bed, he let's her win. I climb under the covers and pull Becca close to

me while I reach for Sam's hand. " I love you mommy I love you Sammy"

Becca says. i look over at Sam and he looks so happy that becca said

that. she soon falls asleep and I see Sam just starring at the two of

us.

"baby, do you ever see us having a kid or two together?" sam asks. I

look over at him my face unreadable. "every damn day" I reply smiling.

Sam squeezes my hand and I wrap my arm around Becca and before I know

it I am asleep.

I sleep in a little since I don't have to be in until noon. I wake up around 10 and look over to see Becca clinging onto my arm in her sleep and Sam laying on his arm still asleep to. I just lay there enjoying a nice quiet morning with my family. I feel Becca stur beside me. She turns around and I smile at her. "Morning Becca." I say. "Morning Mommy" she replies. She moves closer to me and hugs me. "Breakfeast?" she asks me. I nod and pick her up. We creep out of the bedroom as to not wake up Sam. I carry her down the stairs and place her on the counter. "What would you like this morning?" I ask her. "Pancakes!" I begin making pancakes when Jason and Trini come downstairs. "Morning Jase, morning Tri!" I say.

"Well aren't you a little ball of chipper this morning." Jason says. I just smile and look at Becca. They understand I cant say anything in front of her. "I like that new look on you Kim." Trini says with a smirk. I look down and realize I am only wearing Sam's shirt woops. Oh well. "Why thank you." I say with an eye roll.

"Mom! Pancakes!" Rebecca yells and I realize I had left them on a little to long. I put them on a plate and they weren't to bad so we ate them anyway. "Do I smell food?" I hear Rocky ask as he comes down the stairs. We all look over at him and just laugh.

Soon after everyone else files in except for Sam who is probably still sleeping. I hear the house phone ringing and Becca jumps up to answer it. "Hello?" I hear Becca say.

"Uncle Spikey!" I hear her yell happily. She continues to chat with him until she comes in with the phone. She hands it to me and sits back down at the table.

"Hello?" I answer.

S:"Hey Jules how ya holding up?"

J: "Spike! I am fine."

S:" I am not really believing that but I am going to let it go because I'm not either but I think you need to talk to someone about everything. Someone who can truly understand what its like in our position and you know what it could be anyone. Just remember I am here to talk and I wont say anything to Ed or Greg but just remember you should talk to someone."

J:" Spikeeeee! Your going to make me cry. Thank you. How about after this whole trial debacle is over we go out for some coffee and we can both get a lot off our chest.

He agrees and we both say goodbye. I made a realization some times I need to open up to others and I can trust Spike with my life so why cant I trust him with my inner most thoughts? I also realized I needed to talk to my friends about everything so they can understand.

I look over at them and they were trying their best to look like they weren't eavesdropping. I just laugh and turn towards them.

"Hey Rebecca why don't you run upstairs and get dressed." I say and she turns and heads upstairs. There is only 2 more weeks until she starts school again so I wont have to worry about finding her a place to stay while I am at work.

I turn towards my friends and sit down. I take a deep breathe:" I know all of you have a ton of questions about the past couple of days. I promise I will answer all of them but not right now. I have to be at work in an hour so how about tomorrow night we all meet and I will answer any questions about my job and what has been going on."

"That sounds good Kim. What do you have at work today?" Jason asks.

"Umm I can't discuss the details at this time but it has something to do with the trial. I can also fill you in on some of it tomorrow. I don't know what time I will be home or if I will be home tonight. You guys are welcome to anything here. Rebecca will be spending the night at a friends house. I feel bad leaving you all like this all the time because of work but I will make it up to you. I have a couple of days off coming up so we can go crazy and take Canada by storm." I say they all smile and agree.

I hear banging from upstairs and a few curses. I laugh knowing its Sam. I hear him come running down the stairs. He runs into the kitchen while tucking in his shirt. He comes into the dinning room. "Hey sorry I have to go. Hot call."

"Why are you guys taking the first call of the day?" I ask.

"You guys already have your security job and team 2 is on patrol so we are on this call."

"Good luck and be safe." I say before giving him a kiss.

"Thanks babe. Love you. Be safe and remember don't let anyone in a crowd get to close."

And with that he is out the door. I head upstairs and put on my uniform that way I don't have to get in so early and get ready there. I drop Becca off at Wordy's house than head over to HQ to get ready for a busy day.


	9. Chapter 9

"Jules….JULES!" I hear Ed calling my name and shaking me. Damn I must have fallen asleep during the debrief, for after the riot control.

"I'm not sleeping!" I say quickly. I see Spike sitting in his chair looking dead tired but awaken enough to laugh at my expense.

"haha so very funny!" I say sarcastically. I check my watch its 3 am. Oh how I just want to go to bed.

"Ok guys nice job today. Go home and rest, be back at 5 pm for patrol." Sarge said.

We all get up and head to the lockers. I sluggishly walk to the lockers and change before heading to my car. I hop in and head home. I have to strain myself to keep awake. I almost miss the exit towards my house.

By the time I get home its close to 4:30. I open the door and head upstairs. I lay down on my bed above the covers, still fully clothed, and fall asleep instantly.

I roll over to get comfortable and find myself falling off the bed. Great I really must have been sleeping close to the edge. I look up at the clock and its noon. I might as well get up.

I head to the bathroom and take off my clothe. They smell like smoke. I step into the steaming shower. I let the water run over me for a minute, letting the water relax my tense muscles. After a very relaxing 30 minute shower I quickly dry off and wipe the water from the mirror. I finally get a good look at my face, I have a nice black and purple bruise on the left side of my face. Greatttttt.

I quickly throw on a pair of black short shorts and a grey SRU t-shirt.

I head downstairs to the kitchen due to my growling stomach. I walk in and notice the house is eerily quiet. Whatever I could use the peace and quiet. I put on the coffee than stick some toast in the toaster. I reach for the cordless phone and call Wordy's house.

"Hello?" Michelle answers.

"Hey Michelle, its Jules."

"Hey Jules, how are you?"

"I'm good, exhausted."

"I bet Wordy told me all that happened. I hear you got arrested." Michelle says laughing.

"Oh yea, you know me the rebel." I joke.

"Well I bet you are dying to talk to Rebecca, here she is." Michelle says.

"Hi mommy!" I hear Becca chirp on the other end of the phone.

"Hi baby, I am so sorry I didn't come pick you up last night. I was at work really late."

"Its ok mommy we watched you on tv! You got the bady guys!"

"Thanks baby. How about I come pick you up and we go out to lunch?"

"Ok mommy, we can go to the deli!"

"Sounds good sweetie. You just let Michelle that I am on my way, make sure you use your manors!"

"I know! Ok love you." She says before hanging up.

I turn around and notice my toast had burnt. Oh well at least I have my coffee. I pour it into a cup and add some white chocolate carmel lattee creamer. I head upstairs and throw on some jeans, a white tank top with black vest, and my grey lace up ankle heels.

I write down a note for who ever comes home first saying that I am out and than head to pick up Becca. We enjoy a nice lunch than I drop her off at her gymnastics class.

I look at my watch and notice its 4, I have an hour before I have to be back at HQ. I head home to grab my clothe.

I unlock the front door and notice a note attached to the mirror in the foyer. I pick it up and read it:

Jules,

I am on call today, than going out for drinks with the team. I will call

You tomorrow. Love you.

Sam

Well that explains why he hasn't called, but that doesn't explain why non of the rangers are here. Oh well. I grab my stuff and head in to work. Sarge was trying out some new things now that Sam was gone so I am paired with Spike.

We ride in silence for a little while.

"So how is Sam?" Spike asks breaking the silence.

"He is doing well. He was on patrol when I got home this morning so I didn't get a chance to talk to him."

"I see." Spike says than the uncomfortable silence returns.

"Sooooo hows your dad? Is he getting any better?" I ask Spike.

"No." Was his short reply.

"I'm sorry."

Another uncomfortable silence. I can feel Spike's eyes on me the entire time.

"Spike if you have something to say, out with it already." I say.

"Jules, are you ok? These last few days have been really tough, but especially so on you." Spike says.

"Honestly, I am just really tired. I could use some time off. I am ok- I'm not going to break in two or anything. I think after today I am going to take some time off just to get my prorities straight and let these lovely bruises and gashes I have clear up. " I say.

"I can understand that. You know what you deserve the time off. I heard Sarge and Ed talking about giving all of us a week off since we have taken the majority of the tough calls lately."

"Thanks Spike. But how about you? Are you honestly ok?"

"No, I can honestly say I am ok. I may not be perfect right now but I am doing better lately. As soon as Toth is off our back I know everything will go back to normal." Our conversation ends there when Sarge notifies us that we have to go check out a disturbance that turns out to be nothing. Our shift ends at 5 am. I head home shortly after.

I walk into my house and see my kitchen is a mess. Uhh. I quickly shove everything into the dishwasher and wipe of the countertops.

I head into the living room and there is stuff everywhere. Geez having all of my old team here means my house is a mess. I tidy up the living room and look around. Oh well at least it looks better. I walk up stairs and check in on Becca. When I am on late night patrol Jennifer picks up Becca from gymnastics practice and takes her home and stay with her. Becca is still fast asleep. I head to my room and take a quick shower before throwing on jeans, a hoodie, and my uggs. I choose to head downstairs to my office instead of going to bed since I have a week off I need to get back onto a regular sleeping schedule.

I head into my office and sit down at my drawing board. I have not really worked on any new designs lately. I start just sketching. I don't get anywhere until and idea pops into my head. I start drawing the outline of a long strapless dress. I include a sweetheart neckline and a detailed sash going around the waist. I just play around with the idea until the whole thing is finished. This design will be kept under lock and key due to the fact that it will probably end up being my wedding dress. I have known since I was a little girl exactly how I wanted my dress to look so why not design it myself.

I move onto designing some new winter jackets. I was inspired by the new leather jacket trend. I designed a leather jacket in light grey but was cropped short. I wasn't thrilled with the end result but its ok since its only a rough draft.

Around 9 I stretch my back and it pops. I get up and head to the kitchen .I figure everyone will start waking up soon so I start making some pancakes.

The first to come down the stairs is Tommy. "Hey Kim."

He says. I turn around and he gasps. "Jesus Kim what happened to your face?" He asks.

I quickly check in the mirror and see the bruise, whoops. "Geez Tommy you scared me I thought something happened. Its just a bruise- work hazard." He look skeptical but kept his mouth closed.

I continue making breakfast and Tommy just sits there awkwardly.

"Hey Kim" Tommy starts out.

"Yes Tommy?" I ask even though I know where this is going.

"Are you happy?" He asks. I sigh and turn around.

"Yea I am really happy Tommy. I'm sorry I hope that you find someone that makes you as happy as I am." I say sincerely. He nods and accepts this.

Soon everyone starts coming downstairs and just sit awkwardly around the kitchen while they watch me cook. The house phone rings and I answer it.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey Jules its Ed."

"No." I answer with out a second thought.

He laughs on the other end: "Come on Jules you don't even know what I am about to say! Just hear me out!" He says.

"Nope, I am about to hang up don't even think about pulling team leader on me this is my day off."

"Jules! Come on we need some help just one small call."

"Nooooooooooooooooooo! I will not be coming in today, I will not be doing profiles today, I will not be doing any sort of training, and lastly I will not be doing any reports and that is final!"

"Fine. We will need Sam to replace you for today than, we got a call a couple of minutes ago."

"Sorry I requested a few days off a while ago and have yet to get them, I have friends in town and I plan to spend time with them. Call Sam I am sure he can fill in. Good luck with the call. Good-Bye" I say before hanging up before he got a chance to reply.

I look over at my friends. They all have smiles on their faces. "What?" I ask self consciously.

"you didn't have to do that you know." Jason said.

"I know but I wanted to. It feels like between work and Becca I really haven't gotten the chance to talk with all of you."

"Well we will spend the next couple of days just hanging out and you can show us all of the cool hot spots!" Trini said.

"Yes, but first I know you have many questions about the last few stressful days; I will answer almost any question you have."

"Kimi you don't have to do that." Adam started.

"Yes, yes I do. I know you guys are curious and have put up with a lot so I am going to do this one way or another." I said before laughing.

"Ok, well how about we go into the living room so we are all more comfortable?" Tommy said.

We all settled down. I looked around the room at their waiting faces. Well this is the moment…

* * *

><p>haha! I am leaving it their. I am so sorry I have am crazy busy and next week Tuesday-Saturday I have a tennis tournament so I doubt I wil have time to update and I HOPE to update by Sunday so you will have something. I am truly sorry. Remember 3 reviews for the next chapter!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

I looked around the room and at all their expecting faces.

"Ok so this is a pretty long story how about I start at the beginning and wait until I finish until you ask your questions."

"Ok sounds good Kimi." Jason says.

"So this will be the shortened story:

A couple of days ago my team and I were doing our reviews and the psychologist that was hired to go over our past cases was Dr. Toth. Now Dr. Toth has the reputation of being a team breaker and none of us wanted that to happen to us. Toth pointed out faults for all of us. He made us question our loyalty and our relationships and the way we think. Ed got mad and left to go to the hospital since Sophie was in labor. On the way there he was shot, that's the phone call I got when I rushed out of the house. We caught the guy, and Ed is fine. Toth is watching us like a hawk and we can't make any mistakes or he will have us brought up on disciplinary actions or worse fired. Now the other day we had to be on riot control and protection detail for a cop accused of shooting an innocent civilian. I went undercover as part of the crowd and I was roughed up and arrested as part of my cover. That's really the short story of my week it's a lot to go through emotionally and physically but that's all I am legally allowed to tell you. Since it's a case some of the details and names I can not tell you and can only be found in case files." I say.

"Geez Kim it sounds like you have had a really long week." Aisha says. I just nod.

"I'm sorry you have to go through all of that." Trini says.

Jason gets up and hugs me. I just hug him back. There wasn't anything else I could really do. None of them knew what to do, they all had questions I could read that on their face but I didn't address any of that, I still wasn't in the mood.

"Well after that lovely story how about we go out on the town and have some fun?" I ask.

They all agree and we part our ways to go get dressed. I change into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a violet scoop neck shirt, a black leather jacket, and my black guess pumps. I did my makeup and hair and went to check on Becca.

We all got ready and were on our way.

I drive them to a club that I usually go to with Spike and Sam.

There is a line waiting outside the building that wraps around into the alley, I ignore it and head straight to the front door.

"Hey Josh." I say giving him a hug.

"Julianna, nice to see you again. I see you brought some new friends got tired of sam and Spike so soon?" He asks chuckling.

"Oh you know me Josh, miss social butterfly and all. Sam and Spike had to work tonight." I say.

"Well it sure sucks to be them. I did hear from Eddy though that a congratulations is in order."

"Damn Sam sure does have a big mouth, Ed probably is plotting Sam's murder as we speak." I say jokingly.

"Ed? How about your entire team is plotting Sam's murder even though he is one of you guys. If he steps one foot out of line I don't think we will ever find his body." Josh says half jokingly. I just laugh and shake my head.

"anyway have fun tonight Jules." Josh says before letting us into the club.

We walk in and immediately we go and grab a table.

"How did you get us in here so fast?" Tommy asks.

"Well I know the owner, we helped him a few years back when his son was kidnapped and Josh-the bouncer- is an ex-SRU officer, his wife works during the days so someone had to stay with the kids so he works nights instead." I say before calling the waitress over.

We all place our orders and sit around chatting until one of my favorite songs starts playing.

"Come on lets go dance!" I say to the girls and grab their hands before heading out to the dance floor.

Oh, yeah  
>Oh<p>

_[Verse 1:]_  
>Just shoot for the stars<br>If it feels right  
>And aim for my heart<br>If you feel like  
>And take me away and make it OK<br>I swear I'll behave

You wanted control  
>So we waited<br>I put on a show  
>Now I'm naked<br>You say I'm a kid  
>My ego is big<br>I don't give a shit  
>And it goes like this<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Take me by the tongue<br>And I'll know you  
>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<br>And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<p>

With the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

_[Verse 2:]_  
>Baby it's hard<br>When you feel like you're broken and scarred  
>Nothing feels right<br>But when you're with me  
>I make you believe<br>That I've got the key

So get in the car  
>We can ride it<br>Wherever you want  
>Get excited<br>And you want to steer  
>But I'm shifting gears<br>I'll take it from here  
>And it goes like this<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Take me by the tongue<br>And I'll know you  
>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<br>And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<p>

With the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah)<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

_[Bridge:]_  
>You want to know how to make me smile<br>Take control, own me just for the night  
>But if I share my secret<br>You're gonna have to keep it  
>Nobody else can see this<p>

So watch and learn  
>I won't show you twice<br>Head to toe, oh baby, rub me right  
>But if I share my secret<br>You're gonna have to keep it  
>Nobody else can see this<p>

And it goes like this

_[Chorus:]_  
>Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)<br>And I'll know you  
>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<br>And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<p>

With the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

The girls and I dance and grind with each other and some random guys until the song ends, than another high paced dance song starts up and we decide to stay on the dance floor. We all are having a ball, even Kat is enjoying herself. The guys just watch from the table not really interested in dancing.

We enjoy a nice night on the town, we do some more catching up and all sorts of other things. Overall it was an enjoyable night. I know I still have a week of break but I have no fricken idea what I am going to do with all of them for an entire week, than I have an idea!

I remember when Sam first came to the team and he had to do his negotiation training and how much fun it was for all of us and I know Sarge will be doing negotiation training tomorrow with some new recruits and I was suppose to play a hostage so I can have them join in! Brilliant! This is going to be great!


	11. Chapter 11

a/n:*peaks hesitantly around corner* I'm sorrryyyy! I know its been a while since I have updated I just lost interest in writing this one. sorry! Next chapter will be epilogueeee. Pleaseeee review!

* * *

><p>We spent the rest of the night dancing and drinking, overall having a good time.<p>

We leave the club around 11 and we drive back to my house.

"I'm gonna hit the hay." I say to them. They all agree that's when I remember.

"Hey guys wait, so tomorrow there is going to be a training seminar down at HQ that I was suppose to be a part of. How would you guys like to be a part of that?" I ask.

They all exchange looks. "Sure sounds fun, what do we have to do?" Jason asks.

"Umm you just have to be a negotiator, basically what I do everyday." I say. They accept that answer and head off to their separate rooms.

I trudge off to my room and collapse onto my bed. I set my alarm and turn over falling asleep fully clothed.

I must have passed out because the next thing I know my alarm is going off. I turn over and see the red lights flashing 5 am. Time to round up the troops.

"Wake up lazies!" I yell walking down the hallway that supports all the guest bedrooms.

I pound on every door until they start to wake up.

I head to my room and get ready. I shower than throw on some sweats since I have to change down at HQ .

Everyone gets into their cars and I drive my truck.

We arrive at HQ and I walk them towards the lockers.

"Ok, boys you head that way with Sam toward the boys locker rooms. Girls, come with me."

I lead them toward the girls' locker room.

I point toward the back of the room, "Over there you will find an extra change of clothes. Go change." I say.

I open my locker and pull out my clothes.

"Hey Kim, no one is going to walk in on us-right?" Aisha asks.

"No, no one will walk in on us as of right now I am one of the two only women on a front line SRU team and Donna isn't in today so we are good." Aisha nods and they all start changing.

I throw on my "bad guy" outfit as Ed likes to call it. Him and I are playing the roles of the hostage takers today so we have to dress the part. My outfit includes a pair of super tight skinny jeans that look like they had been painted on, a small black tank top with a red leather jacket. I topped the outfit off with a pair of leopard print heels.

"Wow, Kim that's a fierce outfit what exactly are you wearing an outfit like that?" Trini says.

"You will just have to wait and see." I say mysteriously.

"These outfits are huge!" Kat says. I laugh, "I know, they only order them in mens' sizes except for a few for Donna and me."

I lead them toward the workout room where the boys are already waiting.

"Jules, you ready?" Ed asks. I nod my head and walk toward him.

Greg pulls together my old ranger team, "Ok, so I know this is just for fun but we will play it as a real hostage situation. Ed and Jules will play the part of the hostage takers; Spike and Wordy will be the hostages; while, you all will be the negotiators. "

They nod their heads. "I will talk you through it the entire time. They will have pellet guns but I can't let you have any since you don't have any training. Any questions?" Greg asks.

They all shake their heads no. "So, who wants to go first?" They all look at their feet nervously.

Sarge picks Tommy and Jason to go first.

Ed and I have Spike and Wordy at gun point while Tommy and Jason step forward.

"Ok, so the first step is to connect. You want to try and understand them. Let them know you want to help." Greg says.

Jason steps forward and speaks first, "Ok, uhm what can we do to help you?"

"I want my friend released from prison!" Ed yells.

"O-ok, who is this friend?" Jason asks with a shaky voice."Remember Jason, keep your voice steady and let it portray confidence." Greg commands.

"His name is Hector of the drug cartel. We want him released!" I say next while waving my gun around.

Tommy looks thoughtful before speaking, "Ok, we can work on that. How about you tell us why you want Hector."

"No! No questions." I respond. "Just get us Hector." Ed chimes in.

"No, we need answers before we can get Hector." Tommy says.

"NO!" Ed yells before shooting a pellet into the air.

"Hey! No need for weapons just give us some answers." Tommy says.

"No! We don't play by your rules." I say before Ed and I pretend to shoot Spike and Wordy.

"Wait, why did you shoot them?" Tommy asks. Greg steps forward, "You didn't connect or respect. Never force an issue; if the subject says no approach it a different way. You want the subject to feel like they are in charge never have them feel like they have no power."

Tommy nods while Jason looks thoughtful.

"How about you two run it again. The subjects each have a sidearm they are pointing at the hostages heads. They are highly agitated." Greg says.

Jason steps up first, "OK, I'm Jason and this is Tommy we are here to help. Can you tell us what seems to be the problem?"

I glance at Ed and he winks at me, we are going to have some fun with this one. "We want the shipment of cocaine that was busted last night!" I say.

"Ok, we can work on that for you." Tommy says. "Try and get the hostages away from the line of fire." Greg instructs.

"We are trying to help you, could you help us by releasing one of the hostages as a sign of good faith?" Jason asks.

"Yea sure." Ed says before he motions for Spike to get up and leave.

Ed gives me the signal to start a commotion, "Wait! No, no hostages can leave! That was not part of the plan. Get back here." I yell. Spike doesn't turn around so I shoot him with one of the pellets.

"Wait! Wait! There's no need for that." Tommy yells.

"No! Don't tell me what to do!" I yell.

"Think about your hostages, one of them is lying on the ground bleeding. You need the subjects to put their weapons down." Greg says.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. What do you need me to do?" Jason asks.

"I want the dam drugs!" I yell-still waving the weapon around unsteadily.

"Ok, we have people working on that." Tommy says.

I laugh maniacally, "Oh! You have people working on that! HA! This guy has people. Does that make you feel powerful? I bet it does."

"No, of course not. Why would you think something like that?" Tommy asks.

"No! Wrong answer!" I yell before I shoot Jason and he shoots Tommy.

"Ow-what the hell was that for?" Jason asks while rubbing his arm where I shot him.

"You let your pride get in the way. Never let personal feelings cloud your judgment, as soon as you do they have won. You let your pride cloud what you were saying." I say.

"It seems like you guys have a really hard job. You do this everyday?" Jason says astounded.

"Yup, almost everyday. It's a high risk and stressful job, but when you save lives its rewarding." I say.

"I bet every time doesn't work out perfectly. You can't predict every outcome can you?" Tommy says.

A brief moment of sadness washes over me thinking about all those that have been lost in the line of duty, I know my team mates feel the same way.

"No, we can't but we can learn from past mistakes. Each one of these scenarios is from a past case file. We study what we could do differently and learn from it." I say.

"Does that always help?" Trini asks.

"No, sometimes no matter how hard you try. No matter how much you try to talk someone down they don't listen and there is nothing you can do at that point." I say while the memory of getting shot passes over me. Greg turns to me knowing exactly what I am thinking and squeezes my shoulder.

"Enough of the heavy stuff. I know your friends don't want to sit around here all day and listen to negotiations so how about we head to the gym for workouts." Ed says trying to lighten the mood. I agree before quickly going to change into some workout clothe.

We all enter the training room and turn to Greg. "Ok, everyone gear up and be back here in 5 minutes." He commands. I groan inwardly; I know where this is headed.

I show them where to grab a pack and a fake gun. I also show them how to put on the vest and all the things we need.

"Ok, my team you know the drill. Newbies its time to whip you into shape and show you how the big guns do it. Now being able to drag someone out of a burning building can be the difference between life and death. If you can carry the heaviest person on the team than you can carry anyone." Greg looks around and smiles at me.

"Ok, since you are new at this we will start out with the lightest person. Even with all of you here Jules is still the lightest so you need to drag her from this spot," He says pointing at the cone "to that spot over there and back. Now who's up first?"

No one volunteered but Zach spoke up for the first time that day, "How about Tommy he always brags about being the strongest." Everyone agrees. I snicker his ego caught up to him.

I lay on the ground with all my gear on. Tommy steps up and starts to drag me. He grunts and moans obviously having trouble. He barely drags me across the finish line, he's short of breath and sweating when hes done.

"Having trouble Tommy?" I say laughing. He nods his head no.

"Wait, can you really drag the heaviest man on your team?" Aisha asks. I nod my head yes.

"Sarge" I say and he lays down on the ground. I grab him by his tack vest and pull him from one side back to the other. I laugh at the expressions my friends have on their faces. They really didn't think I could drag him.

"Dam Kim" Jason says with awe. I laugh, its funny to see them so surprised at how much I have changed from the innocent, and weak Kimberly to this strong sniper. Life is funny that way I guess.


	12. Chapter 12

One Year Later:

I was in the back room of the church when Greg knocks.

I turn around and give him a small smile.

"Jules, you look beautiful." He says before walking over to me and giving me a hug.

"Thank you, thank you for everything." I say, I want to convey how thankful I was toward him. He gave me a new life and he has taught me so much.

"Jules, you never need to thank me. You are the daughter I never had, you are my right hand man. I don't know what I would do without you. I brought something for you." He says before telling me to turn around. I do as he says.

He puts a necklace on my neck, it's a simple silver heart with blue crystals on it.

"Its beautiful." I say trying not to cry.

"Now you have something old and something blue. It was my mother's before she passed. I want you to have it. She always said I should give it to my daughter if I ever had one and I think she would have wanted me to give it to you."

By now I was crying. This man had given me so much yet he wasn't even my father. My own father couldn't even show up for this day.

I give him another big hug before I have to wipe away the smear marks on my face.

Jennifer comes in and announces its time to start.

Greg grabs my arm and leads me toward the door.

"You ready?" He asks. I nod. He must have sensed my terror because he dropped a quick kiss on my head before whispering words of encouragement.

The music starts and I hear everyone rise from their seats through the doors.

The large oak double doors open and I am hit with the smell of flowers and faces of family and friends are all starring at me. I feel as if I could hyperventilate at any moment.

"Sniper breathing." Greg says encouragingly. "Slow down your heart rate and concentrate on that. I'll lead you toward the alter." All I can do is nod and thank the lord I have him to help me.

I look up and Sam is standing up at the altar smiling at me. Of course Ed, Spike, Wordy, and a few of his army buddies are the groomsmen. I look over and see Jen as my maid of honor and a few of my friends from gymnastics as my bridesmaids.

The rangers are sitting toward the front all of them with their eyes on me, I smile toward them. But, my gaze finally goes back to Sam. He looks drop dead sexy in his suit.

The wedding went off without a hitch, no one shooting at us, no bad guys holding anyone hostage, no guns; it actually made me feel like we were just a normal couple.

It was one of the happiest days of my life.

EPILOGUE:

Sam and I went on to have an amazing life. We had two kids together; first a boy named Louise in honor of a fallen friend, and a girl named Jessica who has Sam wrapped around her finger.

Eventually Greg retired and I took over his position on team one. Its hard being away from my kids so much but they know I love them. Greg dotes and loves on them all the time. He spends most of his time watching them when I am at work. Sam still works for the SRU also and is leader of team two.

I retired from the fashion business a year after Sam and I got married. It was to much to do and I would rather spend my free time with my family.

Becca loves her new siblings and still is passionate about gymnastics. She hopes to make it to the Olympics in a few years.

I don't talk to the rangers very often but I do occasionally keep in touch.

My life may be crazy and stressful but I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>Ohmygawd! I finished this story! Wow, took me long enough. I want to say thank you to all of you who have read, reviewed, and favorited. With out you I wouldn't have continued this story. Thank you CBS for making a wonderful show like Flashpoint whoop whoop!<p>

Disclaimer: I do NOT own flashpoint nor power rangers nor do I claim to own them.

One last final time, please review. Love it? Hate it? Review it! Tell me what you think of the story overall. AND stay tuned bc I am going to write another flashpoint power rangers xover!

Lots of Love Ashliz


End file.
